Clan of Challenges
by Huntress of Sacred Dreams
Summary: A Clan of Challenges; hidden by darkness but bathed in light. Filled with those that have a lust to write. No moon shines here, no stars grace the skies, but peace is had among those that strive. /A place for all my Forum Challenges\
1. Frozen Fire

**AN: My challenge piece for Gone's Ice Queen challenge. Enjoy**

* * *

_Ice will freeze fire and the snow will fall forever. _

* * *

There was no longer any green in the land. Instead all was white, covered by a soft blanket of snow. The snow was a sign of leaf-bare and a sign of hard times to come, but the cats refused to be shaken by such dark thoughts. Instead they enjoyed the snow and spent the first few days playing in it. The two Clans were united by the snow, playing in it together like old Clan-mates.

At first the snow was welcomed. But when it did not stop the Clans began to worry. Snowstorms were not supposed to last for days, after all.

Some elders took it as an omen against the rise of a cat called Snow. And they were partially correct.

Moons later, when leaf bare was beginning to end, the snow returned and with it a stranger who would bring evil and death with her.

This is the story of how hope was turned to despair and how two Clans disappeared beneath a wall of snow so high that they would never be found again.

**-000-**

"More snow?" a cat sighed. "Didn't we get enough at the start of leaf bare?"

"Hush, Kestrelpelt," another hissed. "Snow is normal in leaf bare."

Kestrelpelt shifted in his nest and flicked his tail in annoyance. "This much snow is never normal, Cinderflight."

"Don't tell me you believe what the elders have been saying!" Cinderflight snapped. "You're a warrior now, not a kit!"

A light brown she-cat cuffed Cinderflight over the head. "Don't be so hard on him, Cinderflight. After this much snow he's allowed to believe who he likes."

Cinderflight curled her lip and turned in her nest to face the other way. "Snow is not an omen of bad things to come, Frostlight."

The other cats in the den watched the standoff with bleary eyes, curious to know why a mentor was arguing with her old apprentice. When they realised that no more harsh words would be exchanged they curled back up in their nests and tried to block the howling wind out of their ears.

A cry of a kit rose up above the din of the storm but was soon quieted by its mother. No other sounds were able to pierce the sound barrier that was the snowstorm. No cats were outside their dens, but a pair of icy blue eyes stared through the thick snow at the sleeping camp.

They blinked and the snow fell even harder, the wind howled louder and more clouds brimmed on the edges of the mountain.

_"Ice will fall, wind will howl, flames will descend and vines will entwine the living who dare defy our rule." _

High pitched laughter trickled through the trees and spilt into the camp as the owner of those blue eyes sped away into the night. The laughter awoke every cat in camp and set fear crawling up their spines.

**-000-**

Day brought little relief to the cats as snow still tumbled from the sky. Tempers were flaring as space within the dens grew less as more of the dens caved in under the pressure of fallen snow. It was only after a warrior snapped and clawed another when the leader decided that – snow or no snow – patrols would be sent out today.

"CedarClan!" the leader called, summoning the Clan from their dens. They blinked the snow from their eyes and gathered close to their leader in order to see him. "Today," he rumbled, "I have decided to send out patrols. You have been confined to your dens for far too long and no warrior should fear snow. It is only frozen water. Splashfoot will be assigning you to your patrols."

He then leapt down from High Stump and sat beside his deputy. Cats gathered around Splashfoot, grumbling and muttering amongst themselves about how difficult it is to hunt in the snow.

Kestrelpelt blinked at Splashfoot, favouring his left fore-paw. Cinderflight had clawed it after he brought up the snow again with Frostlight. He could feel dried blood caking the three long scratches. "Kestrelpelt!" Splashfoot called. "Take Rushpaw, Emberfur and Littlepaw to the far border and hunt if you find anything."

The deputy stared at Kestrelpelt until the warrior nodded in agreement. Emberfur padded over with Rushpaw and Littlepaw following him. "Are you ready?" the white tom asked.

"Yes. Let's go," Kestrelpelt replied. He turned and began to shoulder through the thick snow. Snow coated the backs of the cats, weighing them down and forcing them to stop every few minutes to shake it off.

"This is ridiculous," Rushpaw muttered. "We haven't even made it out of the camp!"

Emberfur cuffed the blue apprentice sharply. "We need food or we'll starve. And if we don't mark the borders we'll lose our territory." Littlepaw nodded and shook more snow off her back.

"Guys," Kestrelpelt spoke up. "We should get moving." He was eyeing the camp exit with hungry eyes, longing to stretch his legs and race through the forest. The others fell silent and Kestrelpelt bounded out of the camp, ignoring his muscles as they protested against the sudden exercise.

He grunted as his paws crashed through the soft snow, plunging him down into the snow. The snow came up as high as his shoulder and became increasingly hard to manoeuvre through after a while. Both apprentices were up to their chins in snow which kept them quiet but kept Kestrelpelt on edge. He didn't want to have to tell Darkstar that they had lost two of the Clans apprentices in the snow. The thought of the apprentices suffocating under a thick blanket of snow made Kestrelpelt feel sick and he could feel the bile rising in his throat. With a low snarl, Kestrelpelt pushed the sick feelings away, narrowed his eyes against the sharp wind and shoved harder through the snow.

A thought niggled away at the corner of his mind. _Why would Splashfoot want to send a patrol to the very edge of Clan territory in this weather? Does he know something? _But again, Kestrelpelt pushed those feelings aside. Splashfoot was the deputy! Of course he wouldn't be plotting against his Clan.

"Do you smell that?" Emberfur said suddenly. The ginger tom's muzzle was raised to the sky, his eyes narrowed against the snow. Kestrelpelt sniffed the air and was surprised when he caught a small scent of rogue. "That's no Clan cat," he said again. "I do believe we have a rogue on our territory.

Rushpaw tilted his head. "But we're still close to camp."

_"Too far to be heard, too close to be missed." _Kestrelpelt pricked his ears. He could have sworn he had heard a voice on the breeze. He shook his head and carried on walking, blaming the voice on his imagination.

Emberfur bounded up to walk alongside him, fur bristling slightly. "I don't like the feeling of this," he muttered.

"What?" Kestrelpelt replied, confused by the tom's words.

"I've got a bad feeling about this part of our territory," he responded.

Kestrelpelt snorted. "Don't be ridiculous! This is our territory and there's nothing here that we should fear."

_"Ah, but without fear how do you know when to run?" _Kestrelpelt stopped, his eyes darting around the forest. He couldn't see much of it, only about two paw steps in front of him, but something told him that he was no longer alone.

"Kestrelpelt," Littlepaw whimpered, drawing closer to him. "I-I don't like it out here anymore. Can we go back to camp?"

Rushpaw nodded her head vigorously in agreement. "Yes," Kestrelpelt murmured. "I think we should return to camp.

_"Too late for that." _This time all four cats heard the voice. It blew over them like an icy wind, chilling them to their very bones. Kestrelpelt moved backwards, biting back a cry of shock when he bumped into Littlepaw. As he looked around he realised that the patrol had backed into each other and where now in a small circle, each facing a different direction.

And that's when he saw her. She came gliding through the snow like a cat from StarClan, fur groomed beyond perfection and eyes glimmering with what seemed to be a thousand stars. _A cat from StarClan! _he rejoiced. _Maybe they've finally come to save us from all this snow! _

But as the strange cat drew closer, Kestrelpelt began to doubt that she was from StarClan. Her eyes seemed darker than what he expected of a StarClan cat.

The air around the patrol grew steadily colder as three more shapes slid out from the snow. Kestrelpelt gasped quietly when he looked at the paws of the strange she-cat. Water pooled out from them, creating little puddles of pristine blue water around her white paws. This was no cat from StarClan, he was sure of that now.

_"Grass grows off me, worms call me home, dirt covers my body and rain heals my hurt. What am I?" _The voice that spoke was deep and rumbling but had an air of lightness to it and belonged to a tom. Kestrelpelt could barely see what the tom looked like but what he could see of the tom was enough to strike fear into his veins. He was huge.

"What?" Emberfur hissed. "Who are you?"

_"Grass grows off me, worms call me home, dirt covers my body and rain heals my hurt. What am I?"_

Emberfur curled his lip and as about to pounce on the strange tom when Rushpaw tapped him on the shoulder with his tail. "It's a riddle, silly!" he cried. "The answer is earth!"

There was a rumbling sound that came from the tom that Kestrelpelt could have sworn was a purr. _"It has been a long time since anyone has been able to guess my riddle. My name is Earth." _Rushpaw gave a small smile, obviously pleased that he had guessed the answer.

A smaller cat peeled away from the snow and stood a little way off in front of Littlepaw. _"I howl like a wolf, spin like a whirlpool, dive like an eagle and whistle like a bird. What am I?" _The voice sounded thin and patchy, as if the she-cat who was speaking was speaking through a tunnel of wind.

Littlepaw look petrified, her body shaking like a leaf. She kept on opening her mouth but no sounds came out. It became apparent to Kestrelpelt that the she-cat was growing more and more impatient. He didn't trust these four cats. They had an air of power to them and their voices were a sign that they were from beyond this world. Littlepaw finally found her voice, "I-I-Is it wind?"

The silhouette of the she-cat nodded. _"I am Wind." _

A third cat moved forward and had fur that looked like the wildest of flames, fur that was hard to hide in a scene of white snow. It was bright orange with splashes of red and tinges of black. The cat looked like a living flame. _"Feed me and I shall survive. Give me drink and I shall die." _His voice was sharp and fierce, suiting his fiery fur colour right down to the black tinges.

Kestrelpelt was surprised by the shortness of this riddle. It was the hardest of the riddles by far and he was certain that Emberfur would not be able to solve it. He didn't know what the answer was himself.

"What kind of a riddle is that!?" Emberfur spat. "It's obviously fire! Fire cannot drink because water would put it out."

_"Your arrogance is irritating. But you are correct. My name is Fire." _Kestrelpelt flicked his tail. All of the cats had names of the elements. Fire, Wind and Earth. That only left Water, Ice and Shadow.

The white she-cat that had remained silent finally spoke up, her voice like the tinkling of birds as the sun rose on a new leaf day. _"More precious than gold, clearer than diamonds; source of life, it is told and the purveyor of legends. What am I?"_

_Gold? Diamonds? What in StarClan's name are those!? _Kestrelpelt's mind went into overdrive as he hurried to try and solve the fourth and final riddle. It was by far the hardest, one he felt had been reserved for him the moment the white she-cat lay her blue eyes on him. He could find no answer for it, for he did not know what gold or diamond was.

"I do not know the answer to your riddle," he replied strongly, despite that fact that he was terrified on the inside.

The she-cats eyes narrowed and became even darker. The wind howled louder, the snow fell harder and the temperature dropped even more. _"Only one cat has ever guessed my riddle. I can see now that the cats of this Clan are no smarter than the cats in the meadows. You have no answer so therefore you have failed." _

She turned looked at Littlepaw, Rushpaw and Emberfur. _"You answered your riddles correctly so you are free to go. Return to you families and speak of this to no one or we will come back and kill everyone you know." _

Emberfur opened his mouth to object but instead cried out in pain. The cat called Fire moved closer, his eyes never straying off Emberfur's pelt. His eyes had taken on an orange hue and seem to flicker with every passing shadow. _Like a flame…_Kestrelpelt realised. That's when he finally realised what these cats really were.

Gods with the powers of the elements. It all made sense to him now. Earth had the power of the earth, the ability to control anything his paws touched. Wind had the ability to summon up wind and craft it into whatever she pleased. Fire could control flames, burn others with his stare and set things on fire.

But the final cat, the white she-cat, remained a mystery to Kestrelpelt. He couldn't help but feel scared at the thought of being left alone with these cats. Emberfur let out a shriek of pain and then Fire blinked, breaking off the connection and freeing Emberfur of his fiery torture.

The apprentices took one look at the other strange cats and then helped Emberfur to his feet and raced off into the snow. Kestrelpelt was alone.

_"No answer, no life. That is the way we rule. Perhaps if you join us as a slave then we might let you live, for a while." _The she-cat laughed and the others soon followed.

"You rule nothing!" Kestrelpelt spat. "No one knows of you, so how can you rule?"

Silence fell over the clearing and Kestrelpelt sunk closer to the snow. _"Ice will fall, wind will howl, flames will descend and vines will entwine the living who dare defy our rule." _It was all of their voices at once, echoing through the snow and erupting into Kestrelpelt's ears. It sounded like the roar of a lion.

His limbs were frozen in place. He tried to move but they wouldn't. A dull pain started to burn at the back of his spine, spreading through his body within heartbeats. The wind howled louder, deafening him in both his ears and sending crushing pains through his head. Something sharp pricked at his paws and he looked down to see vines curling up his legs, growing tighter with every heartbeat.

"No!" he screeched. "You can't kill me! I haven't done anything to harm you!"

_"Ah, but you have!" _It was Fire who was speaking but his eyes never left Kestrelpelt's body and they never blinked. _"By defying our rule you offend us. And when we get offended we take drastic measures to…pay back the favour." _

The white she-cat took a step closer and Kestrelpelt doubled over in pain as a bout of icy cold wind surged into his lungs. _"We never wanted to harm anyone. But I guess after the first kill we just couldn't give it up. We wanted more blood, more death, and more torture. And we never stopped." _

Kestrelpelt screeched in pain as his pelt suddenly felt like it was on fire. He could feel icy claws scratching his lungs with every breath.

As the light began to fade from his eyes, Kestrelpelt saw the white she-cat bend over so that her eyes were staring into his. He realised that the sparkle he had seen in her eyes were not the stars of StarClan but thousands of fallen stars all rotting away inside her. _"The answer to my riddle was ice. My name is Ice and I am the Ice Queen of Feladia." _

Then all was black.

* * *

**AN: I really enjoyed writing this. I have actually been planning a story with the characters; Ice, Fire, Wind and Earth, and I was just trying different things out, seeing if their personalities suited them or not. I doubt it will be publised for a while though, I still have ****_Crimson Moon_**** to work on and the sequels to that as well as ****_Sinking into the Rising Dawn_****. Don't expect anything knew from me after ****_Shiver_****. **


	2. The Cat That Walked With Wolves

**AN: Well, this was extremely fun to write and took me about..2 hours? It's for Gone Angel's; Trained by A Different Species Challenge!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_The Cat That Walked With Wolves_

Claudia was my birth name.

I lived in a tiny abandoned no-fur nest with my family; Spike, Juniper, Clancy and Midnight. It was a hard life, little food, constant threat of disease, even rogues threatening to kill us for our home. But we survived. For a while anyway.

During the season of snow we began to hear the howls. They were high pitched and happy some nights and then low and mournful the next. Spike swore they were the long dead souls of cats with hearts of evil come back to haunt the places they died. He said that when he had been a kitten there had been Clans living in the forest beyond our home. Big groups of cats that lived off the land and fought vicious battles. He told us that during the season of rainfall a tyrannical leader known as Tornstar took over all four Clans and plunged them all to their deaths.

He said a war between BoneClan, a vicious group of city cats, and the Clans had ended their lives and plunged the forest into a pool of blood. After that, he had said, nothing had ever been the same in that forest. Cats were killed by strange forces, pulled over the edge of the waterfall. Rumours circled around claiming that the spirits of the Clans had returned to extract revenge on BoneClan.

And it wasn't long until BoneClan fell apart, terrified at the thought of being killed by ghosts.

Snow came and drowned the city in white. It was during the second night of snow that our nightmares came true. The howls reached a crashing crescendo and fell into silence. And then the claws of ex-BoneClan cats came crashing down on us from the roof, tearing at our flesh with fearful urgency.

I fled my home with the anguished cries of my family chasing my tail. I fled from the city and into the dark forest, not fearing that the spirits of the Clans would attack me.

Cats of BoneClan chased me up until the forest began, throwing mocking taunts at me from the safety of the meadow. As the sun rose that morning they disappeared, the mangled bodies of my family left outside the forest as a silent warning. _Never come back. _

The day slipped away and night fell upon the forest. The howls of the deceased started up again, growing steadily close to my hiding place until eyes glimmered in the bushes. A jaw lined with teeth appeared before my hole in a tree and grabbed me, dragging me screeching from the tree.

But they weren't dead spirits of cats. They were dogs. Giant dogs.

A brown one stepped forward, tongue lolling out of its mouth. "Wolf," it said. "I am leader of Wolf Pack." I was beyond shocked that I could understand these dogs. "You come with us. We keep you safe." A smile broke out across my face. I had finally found a place where I would be accepted even though I was different.

"Yes," I purred as I stood and joined Wolf. "I will come with you."

Claudia was my birth name. But now I am Scarlet-Howl, a full member of Forest Pack.

The wolves accepted me for who I was. They didn't find it strange that I only came up to their knees or that I couldn't howl but yowl. They liked me for me. And they trusted me.

Wolf took me in as his own, raised me alongside his family. I grew up with his pups as brothers and sisters. We became full members of the pack together, Skyla-Howl, Mud-Howl, Silver-Howl and I.

Life was bliss. I hunted with the pack but for my own food. They brought down the huge deer that lived in the forest whilst I stalked the mice and squirrels. We protected our home together. From foxes to other wolves. Even members of BoneClan crumbled under our pack. We were strong together. I had finally found my place in life. I felt like I could grow old and die with Forest Pack and be remembered as the cat who ran with wolves.

Moonlight was the name of the prophet who found our pack one sunny afternoon. He came from Peak Pack with grave news. The entire pack had been slaughtered by a pack of demon wolves with eyes that shone like red rubies and fur that leaked shadows. "Flee," he said. "Leave your home and run for the mountains. There you will find your saviour at her full power, and there is where your pack shall be saved."

Wolf looked Moonlight up and down with a dark look in his eyes. "No strange wolf that claims to be a prophet of Inilias will tell me to lead my pack away from the home we have fought to keep." I peered out from behind Wolf's leg and Moonlight stared at me with wide green eyes.

"Her," he murmured. "She is not one of you. And she will never be. Her destiny lies elsewhere with animals of her own kind."

I shook my head sadly. "All of my kind are dead to me. I am a wolf. I am Scarlet-Howl!"

The pack howled its agreement and chased Moonlight from out territory. Before he left he turned to us one more time. "Please," he begged. "Leave! They will kill you all before the moon becomes a claw in the sky!" And then he was gone, taking his prophecy of destruction with him.

I was pleased that he was gone. No longer would he bother our Pack with his nonsense.

But something bothered me. A part of what Moonlight had said niggled away at the back of my mind. Did I really have a destiny with other cats? Did my destiny _really _lie away from my family, away from my Pack?

Wolf picked up on my mixed feelings and took me aside one night. "Scarlet-Howl," he began. "You are worried. I can tell. What are you worried about?"

"Just something that Moonlight said. About my destiny outside the Pack," I sighed.

He smiled warmly down at me. "Your destiny may lie elsewhere but you will always be a part of this pack. Inilias smiles down on you, little one. He is proud that our pack has taken you in. And you are a valuable member."

"Thank you, Wolf," I purred. He nodded and walked off, leaving me with my thoughts.

A moon cycle had ended. Bad things had started happening.

First it was our prey. It began to disappear, which was odd for the season of rainfall. The Pack slowly began to starve, our ribs showing clean through our fur. Wolf became more worried, fear for his Pack playing on his mind late at night. He had told me, after a week of no prey, that we may have to leave our home behind. I had agreed. But inside I knew it was already too late. Before the prey began to disappear I began to feel like Moonlight's prophecy was right. The sky seemed darker and the stars seemed dimmer, perhaps warning me of the coming danger.

I spoke to Wolf about it one night. "I feel as if the stars are warning me of coming danger," I said.

He looked at me as if I had grown wings. "The stars? Perhaps your destiny is here."

"What?" I responded.

"There is only ever one wolf pup born with such powers into a Pack. He, or she, is born with powers to read the stars and warn the Pack of dangers to come. Perhaps Inilias has decided that a cat will be our Starwatcher," Wolf told me. He licked my head and called the pack to inform them of my new position and name.

Claudia was my birth name. And then I became Scarlet-Howl of Forest Pack. But now, now I am Starwatcher, watcher of stars for my Pack.

The signs of danger grew stronger as the moon cycle drew nearer to the moon that looked like a claw. Wolf told me that moon was name Garra, a name that loosely translates to Claw in old wolf language.

The stars grew dimmer as Garra drew nearer and my feelings of danger grew every stronger. I told Wolf. He did not share my panic. "You are just worrying about Moonlight's prophecy. He was lying in order to steal our territory. Relax, Starwatcher." But I could not.

I did not know that I was right until it was too late. On the night when Garra first showed himself to our Pack I saw a flash of red in the bushes near our Packs camp. I climbed a tree and hunkered down, fear shooting up my spine when more flashes of red lit up the forest. My nightmare had come true. Moonlight had been telling the truth. And now my entire Pack was in danger.

Wolves I did not recognise pounced on members of my Pack with shadows leaking from their pelts and red rubies for eyes. I was about to leap down and defend my Pack with my life when Wolf saw me. "No!" he roared. "Go! Go and find your real destiny! You are not to die here with us today, Scarlet-Howl. Run!"

I quivered when he used my real Pack name. He was serious. And then I did it again. I fled from my home with the anguished cries of my family chasing my tail.

The mountains towered in the distance and that's where I decided to go. Moonlight had mentioned the mountains. It seemed like my destiny might be beyond them.

Claudia was my birth name. And then I become Scarlet-Howl of Forest Pack, the first ever cat to run with wolves. Then I was Starwatcher, watcher of stars for my Pack. Now I am Scarlet. A loner searching for my destiny.

Cold air pushed against my face as I stood on a ledge protruding from the side of the mountain. "Are you sure it's down there, Stoneteller?" I asked the faded blue tabby she-cat.

"Yes," she responded. "I am sure. Members of my Tribe have travelled there in the past to aid the Clans. Now go, if your destiny truly awaits you down there then you must not keep it waiting!"

I nodded a farewell at the Stoneteller of the Tribe of Rushing Water and began to pick my way down the mountain side. It was a slow and laborious process but after three days of picking I finally felt soft grass beneath my paw. _Travel away from the mountain, always keeping it behind you and you will reach the Clans. _

And so began my journey to find my destiny.

It wasn't as tough as climbing the mountain. But the constant attacks from the same group of rogues wore me down. They wanted nothing more than to cause me trouble as I worked my way through the country side. I stayed away from the no-fur city when it appeared on the horizon. They held too many bad memories of death and loss.

On the seventh day of my journey, when the sun was beginning to dip beneath the horizon, I found them. The valley with the large lake. I took a deep breath and could smell the scents of many cats. I immediately took a liking to the dark patch of forest closest to me. It just seemed like a good place for me to go.

So I went there. I took three steps into the forest and then I was tackled to the ground by a small cat. Instincts told me to fight and kill my attacker but I fought against them. Now would not be a good time to kill a Clan cat. "Please!" I pleaded. "I am here to join your Clan."

"A loner, join ShadowClan!?" another cat scoffed. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Hush, Nighthawk," a female hissed.

The tom known as Nighthawk bowed his head. "Sorry, Shadestar."

My ears pricked in interest. Shadestar sounded like the name of a leader. And I needed to impress the leader to join the Clan. So when she asked who I was and where I came from I did not hold back. I told her everything. From my days as Claudia to my last moments as Starwatcher. And when I had finished I could tell that I had impressed her.

"You may come with us, cat that walked with wolves," Shadestar replied. "ShadowClan will be honoured to welcome you into our Clan."

I shook my head. "Please, call me Scarlet."

"No," Shadestar said strongly. "From now on you shall be known as Wolfstep, in memory of your late Pack."

Claudia was my birth name. And then I became Scarlet-Howl of Forest Pack, the first cat to walk with wolves. Then I was Starwatcher, watcher of stars for my Pack before I became Scarlet, a rogue searching for her destiny. Then I was Wolfstep, a proud warrior of ShadowClan.

And now? Now I am Wolfstar. Leader of ShadowClan.

* * *

**AN: Iilinias was the wolves major god. Garra was a minor. There are different gods for each moon cycle. **


	3. Nothing But a Leaf in The Wind

**AN: This is rated T for things you will soon see. You have been warned. This is my piece for the challenge; Taken. I hope you enjoy my..very dark twist on it. **

* * *

_Nothing But a Leaf in The Wind_

Bright feathers twitched on the arching tail of the peacock, a bright fan of green and blue hues all mixed together to create a swirling pattern that seemed to glimmer in the rays of light. His hazel eyes flashed from side to side as he waved his brilliant tail around. A smaller, duller peacock strolled from the bracken, its brown feathers mixing in the with the dull bracken making the bird near invisible to all but the dark eyes that watched from the shadows.

The eyes watched as the peacocks went about their ritual of dancing; the male throwing its tail around like a storm throws the rain. A greedy smile curled the muzzle that sat in front of the eyes and a tongue rasped across it in anticipation, the smell of the peacock causing its mouth to water.

Smaller birds chirped away in the surrounding trees, immune to the way the sun stared down on the peacocks and the shadowy figure with sadness in its rays. It knew what was about to happen. Or rather, the founders that controlled the sun knew what was to happen and whose blood was to be spilt.

They knew what darkness lurked in the corners of the shadowy figures mind and they wished will all their souls that they could change the path laid out in front of that figure. But Time and Destiny have a funny way of colliding in the worst of ways, creating a path flooded with death and despair.

As the peacocks concluded their dance of flashing feathers, the shadowy figure bunched up its strong muscles, slid out its claws and set its eyes on the blue-green neck of the male peacock. Then, with a low hiss, it charged forwards, gray pelt darting through the thick, fraying stems of a fern bush. The peacocks let out a screech of surprise followed by a burst if flurried wings as they dashed to take off into safety. A feather, the colour of a bramble bush floated down to the ground, coming to rest on the soft green grass as its owner charged through the sky with fear setting deep in its bones.

A feather, the colour of the sea mixed with a dash of sky, was thrown violently to the grass, three round droplets of red blood staining its perfect colour.

The flurry of struggling wings soon came to an abrupt stop and the colourful fan of the male peacock dropped lifeless to the ground with blood spattered across it. The shadowy figure stood above the peacock's dead body, panting slightly at the sudden exertion. Its pale blue eyes were focused on the way the blood rolled silently down the neck of the peacock and dripped into a growing puddle of red with a small splash. _Perhaps, _it thought, _life is nothing more than a leaf in the wind. Subjected to follow the winds bitter trail until it falls to the ground and dies. Or until it is torn up under the claws of an animal. Yes. Torn up under the claws of another…_

A small, crazed laugh erupted from the pale gray chest of the cat as she stooped down to grasp the bloodied neck of the peacock. Without looking back at the grim scene of scattered feathers and drops of blood, the she-cat slunk away into the cheerful forest that had fallen into a dark silence. Even nature knew the path this she-cat would take. The birds knew what lay in wait for the she-cat back in her cave, and they chirped their cheery song each morning in the hope that someday someone might find the cave, the floor stained red in places, and rescue the tortured soul within.

But Time and Destiny have a funny way of turning hope to hopelessness and life to death.

**-000-**

Night had fallen and cascaded the forest into eerie silence. The moon hung low in the sky, framed by the thousands of stars that shone around it. Pillars of dull light filtered in from the canopy, feeding the nightlife with its sweet light. But no creatures of the night strayed from their dens and no wind churned the leaves that clung to the tree branches with all their strength.

"We need to find him," a soft voice whispered, cracking slightly with deep sadness. "He wouldn't just abandon his Clan!"

Grass bent under the golden paws of a strong-built tom. "I know, Hollystar. But do you not find it suspicious that the same night Oakfoot went missing Poppypelt vanished too?"

"Of course I do, Lionclaw," came Hollystar's quiet response. Her voice held an air of wisdom to it, wisdom usually reserved for a leader that had led her Clan through many tough seasons. "But Oakfoot no longer held feelings for her. And she felt strongly for you."

A sleek white she-cat slid out from a holly bush, white fur standing out in the darkness. She leaned against Lionclaw in a way only mates do. "Poppypelt fell in and out of love on many occasions, Hollystar. She may have decided that Clan life no longer suited her."

"You speak a valid point, Snowbird. However we still need to find Oakfoot. He could be injured," Hollystar responded. Her voice was hollow and lifeless, the voice of a cat brought to the brink of hopelessness.

Another holly bush, opposite the one Snowbird had appeared from, rustled and a thickset russet tom pulled himself through. "I picked up his scent," he rumbled. "And I think I know where he may be. But I picked up _her _scent too. Fairly strong as well."

Hollystar hung her head in defeat, "Then take us to where he is, Russetfur."

The russet tom gave a small nod before turning away and diving back into the holly bush. The others soon followed, their eyes reflecting the care they each held for the tom they searched for. But none could bypass the fear of what they might find waiting for them. Oakfoot _had _been missing for over three moons.

**-000-**

Dappled moonlight spilt into the cave, illuminating the patches of blood that stained the chipped rock floor. The shadowy figure sat perched on the tip of the cave's entrance, staring up at the moon with enchanting blue eyes. "Oh, Father. You will herald me with pride after tonight," she whispered. The sound of claws scraping against stone sent shivers up the she-cats spine and she twisted her head to look back into the gloomy cave.

"Dearest, didn't I tell you not to do that? You know what the consequences are!" she purred as she padded daintily inside, blue eyes aglow with insanity.

She tipped her head to one side to examine the thin body of a second cat, blood staining most parts of his body. A cruel grin curled at her muzzle as she bent down and grasped his fore paw in her mouth. With one quick movement she forced the claws out, gripped the only one left and pulled with terrifying strength. The claw came loose with a snapping sound and the second cat let out a howl of pure anguish as blood spurted from his paw once again. No longer did he have four paws full of claws. Now he had none. Just four clumps of fur matted with blood.

"I warned you," the she-cat chirped darkly, observing the blood stained claw with interested eyes. It was as if the blood fuelled her insanity, as if it gave her the strength to push at the second cats pain boundaries. "There is no need to fret any longer, my love. Tonight your life draws to a close. And mine becomes so much more!"

The second cat blinked open dull amber eyes; one faded and bloody, another mark of his torture. "Why?" he rasped, his voice harsh and gritty. "I never did anything to you, P-P-Poppypelt."

"Never did anything!?" Poppypelt screeched as her gray pelt rose along her thin shoulders. "You tossed me aside and forgot about me as if I was nothing but crow food, Oakfoot! I went from tom to tom, trying to re-create what I once felt for you, what I once felt for your brother too! But I could never find it! And when I came back to reclaim you, I found that you had found another and left me all alone. I don't remember when the days began to blur and my mind grated to a stop, but it was a wonderful day."

Oakfoot let out a strangled cry of pain as Poppypelt sliced her claws along his flank. "I n-never meant to h-hurt you. H-Hollystar was always t-the one for m-me!"

"No. She. Wasn't." Poppypelt's voice became low and haunting as her eyes suddenly took on a strange light, as if she was looking at something only she could see. "Can't you see it, my love? I painted our life on these walls with your blood. How many kits we were going to have. What their names where going to be. Even how many kits they had! But I NEVER painted Hollystar in. And do you know why? Because she was and is never going to be a part of your life."

Oakfoot's eyes went wide as he stared at the bloodied walls of the cave and saw what Poppypelt had painted with his blood. He was horrified at how insane he had become over the course of a season. _Love should never do this to cats! It should never turn them bitter and dark inside! _

A small purr came from Poppypelt's chest. "But you gave me something much greater than your love," she murmured, staring down at her growing belly with soft eyes.

"No," Oakfoot gasped, scrunching his eyes shut against the sight of the insane she-cat grooming her stomach. "I didn't! I would never!"

Poppypelt let out a cackling laugh that echoed out of the cave and into the night. "I did. You didn't have a choice. Mind control is a dangerous weapon but it had to be used. We _had _to have kits, Oakfoot. They will be perfect." Her eyes snapped back from soft to cold and icy. "But you will never see them. Time has run out for you. He told me. He told me to kill you so that we could be together. I love him more than you, Oakfoot. But I had to have your kits. It was my final wish. And it will be your final gift to this world."

Clouds drifted over the pale moon, obscuring its sight of the vicious murder Poppypelt inflicted upon Oakfoot. His blood spattered against every wall of the cave as his shrieks of agony floated out with the wind. Poppypelt did not stop until his body was nothing but a mangled mess. "Good bye, my love," she purred in his ear before stepping out of the cave and fleeing into the night.

The patrol came across the cave only moments later, the shrieks of agony reaching their ears and sending them racing over there. But the sight that befell their eyes was that of a nightmare. The torn up, bloody mess of Oakfoot's body left in the middle of a cave. A bloody story was all that was left on the walls. The story of a she-cat with an insane mind that wished for more than she could have.

Hollystar broke on the inside. A disease that no herbs could fix. Her heart gave way and her body followed. And her soul left to find her mate in the stars.

For Time and Destiny have a funny way of twisting the seemingly ordinary lives of the innocent into a dark twisted game for their amusment.

* * *

**AN: Was it to dark for you? :L Sorry if it was. But I was in an odd mood and this was fun for me to write. Don't forget to leave a review! They always help for inspiration boosts. **


	4. Harbinger of Destruction

**AN: This is for the Disastrous Challenge. Enjoy. **

* * *

_Harbinger of Destruction_

Sinking below an everlasting tide of water…a tide of water brought on by the she-cat that called herself Rising Wall of Water.

One moment our Clan was relaxing in our camp at the bottom of Rapid Gorge, and the next we were sinking into a furious rapid of water as it tossed, turned, churned and wound its way through the gorge we once thought would protect us from everything, the gorge we once thought had been paw-crafted by StarClan themselves.

But alas, we were wrong. The gorge our Clan had called home for so long had been our undoing.

They laughed at us, from their safe point on the rolling hills of vibrant green grass and blooming yellow peonies that lay beyond our desolate gorge, and beyond them the towering and intimidating gloomy forest that was the home to our neighbour Clan. Our howls of fear and pain must have reached the camp of ShadedClan quickly; for they arrived mere moments after our lives had been washed away by the horrendous wave of icy cold water that plunged down on our unsuspecting camp. But they made no move to help.

Perhaps that angered Rising Wall of Water, or perhaps she just held as much hatred for ShadedClan as she did for us, for a giant wave of murky water rose up from the oblivion behind them and tossed ShadedClan into the gorge along with us.

Many were dead before they even hit the water, their necks snapped and crushed by the many jagged edges and sudden ledges that lined the walls of the gorge. My sharp claws caught on the water-logged fur of a dainty she-cat, the dusty silver fur I had seen at gatherings appearing as black and dull. Her simple green eyes met mine and I could see my own fear reflected in them before she was pulled from my grasp and tossed further down the gorge.

I saw her moments later, speared on a sharp rock protruding from the water like an ugly claw. Her bright red blood created a soft cloud around her body, creating a halo I had imagined the daughter of evil to wear. It was a dark sight to see.

The water grew steadily older as my body became numb. I knew what lay at the end of our gorge and I feared what might happen if I was not dead when I rounded the bend and came across Thunder Falls, an old waterfall that had long since dried up. But I suspected that it would be running again with the sudden influx of water. And a fall of over ten fox lengths awaited me over the waterfall.

I could already hear the screams of other cats as they plummeted over the edge of the waterfall and crashed into the awaiting rocks at the bottom. A vision passed my eyes, of my body washing up on the shore, bones smashed and fur clumped together in a bloody mess. I shuddered and smashed my shoulder against an outcropping rock, a yowl of pain erupting from my chest as the rock pierced my skin and allowed blood to flow freely from it. Water poured into my gaping jaw and down my throat, filling my lungs with dirty, disease riddled water.

Waves of nausea rocketed over me as the tumbling rapids alerted me to the waterfall that roared like thunder and clashed like iron claws. Darkness encroached on the edges of my vision as more water found its way into my lungs and I began to realise that this was the end. No longer would the two Clans of old linger in the gorge and surrounding forest and meadow. We were gone, lost in a tide of surging water brought on by a cat we had only met once.

The water beneath me suddenly vanished and I was floating blissfully on a cloud of nothing. Whispers filled my ears, slowly getting louder as I began to fall.

Falling into an eternity of stars and sunshine. Falling away from my life as an apprentice of GorgeClan. Falling steadily down a steep cliff of water.

Plummeting into the awaiting claws of rocks.

"Water is our saviour, our redeemer, our bringer of peace and love. But for some it is a bringer of death, of redemption for all the sins committed. And I, I am the voice that speaks for the silent son that the water sings to those that need to be redeemed. I am Rising Wall of Water. Harbinger of destruction. Voice of the ages. And the missing link in the world." The she-cat smirked down at the drowning Cans as her ears tuned themselves to hear the song the water murmured as it rushed past. She took one last look before turning away, her body fading away into the night like a rippling breeze.

Four other shapes watched her go from the shadows of a single tree that sat near the edge of the gorge, sadness plastered across their faces as the cries of dying cats reached their ears. "It happened again," one whispered.

"Indeed it did, Wind."

The one called Wind blinked and hung her head in sorrow. "I can't believe we let this happen again. We should never have left Water behind!"

An orange paw was placed on the wiry brown shoulder of Wind, "We thought she was going to die. She _was _on the verge of death. Shadow saw to that."

A light wind ruffled the fur of the four cats as dark clouds gathered on the horizon. Lightning flashed brightly and thunder boomed in the distance. The wind grew faster and more violent until one of the cats hissed at Wind. "More destruction will not bring hope to any survivors. Let them see their ancestors. Let them believe that they have not been deserted. We will return to this place before the season ends and help them return to what they were before."

"Thank you, Ice. That means a lot to me."

As the four cats faded away into the distance blue eyes snapped open on the shore that circled Thunder Falls.

And with those eyes the fate of GorgeClan and ShadedClan was sealed. They would be reborn and would one day be as strong as they were before.

* * *

**AN: Well, that was my fifth challenge for SecretClan! That means I get my warrior name whenever a mod is online :3 Hey, Bear, we're going to be warriors now :D **

**Oh, and yes I used the same characters from my first challenge, but I'm still messing around with their personalities and if they would be better characters if they were good or bad. I'm leaning towards good for the main four elementals and then bad for a couple of others. I hope that when I get the fan fic with those characters written that it will have an interesting story line, but I can't promise anything. :3 **


	5. Darkest Secret

**AN: This is for Bear's challenge; Battle Move. I plan to use these characters again, as well as DarkClan and LionClan, in more challenges. Enjoy. **

* * *

_Darkest Secret_

Blood soaked the back of the enemy warrior, spilling onto the ground and creating a small puddle of crimson on the dirt floor beside him. His eyes rolled back into his head and his tongue lolled out of his mouth.

Eyes glinted in the darkness, staring at the injured tom with hunger reflected in their sinister gaze. It was like the blood was calling to them from the darkness, summoning them to the scene of destruction and death. "He won't live. I know the battle move that did that to his stomach."

"You do?" a quiet voice asked. "How would you know that?"

There was a lapse of silence before the first voice spoke again. "My Father taught it to me after he fled DarkClan. It was their signature battle move. One to be feared by all. It was called the Jagged Slash…."

_Storm clouds billowed over the mountain, spilling into the valley and casting an eerie glow over the Clans that lived there. But they did not care for the lightning that struck loudly from the sky. Instead their eyes were focused on each other, claws digging into the earth, waiting for the order to strike out at their enemies. _

_"DarkClan!" came a thundering roar. A huge cat stood up from the rows of smaller cats, broad black shoulders creating an eerie illusion that a lion was stalking toward you. "Today we take back what we have lost! Today we end the pest that has become LionClan." _

_"We are no pest, Hiddenstar!" a loud voice screeched from the opposite side of the shadowy clearing. _

_Hiddenstar narrowed his eyes at the outline of a similar sized she-cat. "Today," he snarled to his Clan, "we do battle." With a screech Hiddenstar launched himself forward, his Clan streaming out behind him with bloodlust shining in their eyes. _

_LionClan tore forwards as well, their leader staring at Hiddenstar with anger. Claws clashed with claws and fangs ripped into skin when the two Clans collided. "Come and fight me like a true warrior, Fallenstar!" Hiddenstar yowled as he threw cats away from him, his claws tearing into their fur like a demon. _

_A spotted shape appeared in front of Hiddenstar, spotted golden fur shining every time lightning flashed across the sky. "How dare you accuse my Clan of being a pest!" she snarled, fangs stained with blood. Hiddenstar hissed and dove forward, slashing at Fallenstar's pelt with his twisted claws. _

_Fallenstar danced away before she ducked under Hiddenstar's stomach and nipped at the skin. He hissed in pain and dropped all his weight on top of the she-cat, crushing her under his broad frame. "You fell for a kits trick," he growled in her ear before sinking his teeth into it and ripping it away. _

_The she-cat shrieked in pain and lashed out at Hiddenstar's face, her claws ripping through his face and tearing his eye out. He rolled away from her with his paws covering his face, screeching in pain as blood poured from the hole where is eye used to be. Fallenstar struggled to her paws and stood over the DarkClan leader, blood staining her paws. Around them the battle had stopped and all eyes had turned to face the two leaders that were locked in battle. _

_DarkClan stared at their leader's writhing body with fear shining in their gazes. Surely their leader couldn't be beaten by a pest?_

_"You are beyond weak," Fallenstar sneered, standing over Hiddenstar so that she could stare him in the eyes. "You and your Clan will be nothing but dust on the wind come morning." _

_Hiddenstar's green eyes snapped open and filled with a sudden rage. A roar exploded from his chest and he grabbed Fallenstar's neck in his jaws. His claws ripped and tore at the she-cats stomach in zigzag patterns. Blood poured from the stomach as a choked gasp tore from her throat. She dropped to the ground, her eyes going wide as pain filled her body. _

_Hiddenstar heaved himself to his paws, half his face stained with blood that oozed from his eye. "Today," he screeched, "DarkClan has won back its land. LionClan is no more. If any cat from LionClan wishes to live then they must join my Clan. If you do not wish to join our Clan then you will be killed on the spot." He paused and stared at the members of LionClan with one narrowed eyes. "Choose wisely." _

_A smaller cat- but still large in comparison to others –appeared beside Hiddenstar, blood staining his light gray pelt red. "Father!" he cried. "What was the move you did to Fallenstar!?"_

_The bloody leader turned his good eye onto the cat. "The Jagged Slash. We will teach it to DarkClan and it will become our most feared move, Nightblizzard." _

_Nightblizzard's muzzle curled into a cruel smile. "It'll be wonderful, Father. An entire Clan that could kill with one move!" _

_"Yes," Hiddenstar murmured, staring down at Fallenstar's body with sad eyes. "Wonderful…."_

The memory trailed off as claws pricked the pelt of the first cat. "You stopped, Father! You drifted off, again."

"Sorry, Hawk. I didn't mean too," he said.

Hawk scrunched up his nose. "Father. Why did you leave DarkClan?"

Father dropped his eyes to his paws as sadness appeared in them. "I was Hiddenstar's darkest secret. If I found out who I really was then DarkClan would have fallen into a pit of despair with the knowledge of Hiddenstar's deception."

"What did he do, Father?" Hawk asked. "Why were you his darkest secret?"

"I'm the son of Hiddenstar and Fallenstar. I'm all that's left of LionClan."


	6. Feathers of a Fallen Eagle

**AN: My piece for Bear's Challenge; You're Adopted. And welcome back Hiddenstar, Fallenstar and Nightbreeze! Enjoy. **

* * *

_Feathers of a Fallen Eagle_

Light trickled into the small cave, illuminating the dark walls and showering light onto the dozing she-cat and her three small kits. A shadow fell across the cave mouth as a huge tom shouldered his way into the cave, a squirrel hanging from his mouth. "Morning," he purred around the fur of the squirrel. He put it down beside the she-cat and she nuzzled his neck in thanks.

"Good morning, Hiddenstar," she purred before tearing into the squirrel with ravenous hunger.

Hiddenstar watched his mate with soft eyes before they turned to the three small bundles of fur that were nestled into her belly. One let out a squeak and blinked open its green eyes, green eyes that looked so similar to his. He smiled and licked the kit's head, stirring an angry squeak from it.

"Would you like to hear a story, Nightkit?" he murmured as he curled himself around the she-cat.

Nightkit blinked up at his Father and gave a small nod. "What one are you going to tell him?" the she-cat asked.

"The one about Applepelt and the eagle, Fallenfeather," Hiddenstar replied.

Fallenfeather nodded and purred before she dropped her head back onto her paws.

"Okay. Here we go. There was once a she-cat called Applepelt. She suffered from insanity after seeing her family slaughtered by a fox. She lived in a Clan called SavageClan, one renowned for its savage way of living. No cat from SavageClan has ever entered StarClan for all have been condemned to the Dark Forest for the sins of their ancestors."

"Anyway. Applepelt had always wanted kits but none of the toms in her Clan wanted to be with her. She sunk further and further into depression and insanity until she could barely walk out into the forest without breaking down. That was until one tom took her out on a walk through the forest one day. Applepelt thought that the tom was going to ask her to be his mate but he did not. Instead he yelled at her for being so crazy and making the Clan seem weak. So Applepelt ran away. She fled SavageClan because she felt like she was a burden to them. For days she ran until she came across an abandoned eagles nest. And inside that nest was a baby eagle. It was so thin and emaciated that Applepelt actually felt sorry for it and didn't want to eat it."

"She hunted for the baby eagle and cared for it like any mother would. The baby eagle treated the she-cat like its mother, cooing to her and screeching loudly whenever she left. Applepelt spent seasons with the eagle, looking after it as if it was her own kit. She named it Eaglekit."

"Her insanity only heightened her love for the eagle. And she stayed with it until it was a fully grown eagle. It towered above her and could have killed the she-cat with one swipe but it didn't. It loved Applepelt as if she was its mother. Applepelt renamed it Eagleflight and whenever it left to hunt food she stayed in the nest until it returned."

"Then one day it returned with a large shape hanging from its talons. It had killed a cat and when Eagleflight dropped the cat into the nest Applepelt saw who it was. It was Flurrysong, her friend from kit hood. Seeing Flurrysong clasped in Eagleflight's talons clicked something in Applepelt's brain. She launched herself at the eagle and tore into it, claws tearing into the feathers of the creature she had loved. The eagle  
retaliated by grabbing Applepelt in its talons and took off. But Applepelt had injured one of its wings badly and both eagle and cat plummeted to their deaths among the valley Applepelt had first come from."

Nightkit stared up at Hiddenstar with wide eyes, entranced by the story. "That was a wonderful story," Fallenfeather purred sleepily.

Hiddenstar smiled at her before his eyes fell slightly. "I must go. My Clan will be wondering where I went. I shall return tomorrow."

"Anuder st-story?" Nightkit squeaked, fumbling over the words slightly.

The leader nodded and licked Nightkit's ears. "Yes. I'll tell another story tomorrow."

* * *

**AN: The title of this one-shot had nothing to do with Fallenstar's warrior name.**


	7. Knight of Shadows

**AN: This is for Bear's Challenge; How'd I Get Here? Again welcome back Hiddenstar, Fallenstar and Nightbreeze. Like I said I plan on using these characters lot. I like the sound of their story. So expect them to be in most chapters. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Knight of Shadows_

Nightkit was bouncing around the small cave by the time the sun had risen to its highest point in the sky. His sisters watched him from Fallenfeather's nest with wide sleepy eyes. "Mother," he squeaked. "When's Father coming back?"

Fallenfeather smiled and pulled the kit towards her. "He'll be back soon. Getting away from his Clan is harder for him these days. Especially with his new deputy."

"New deputy? What happened to Snakeleap?" Nightkit asked.

"He died," came Hiddenstar's voice from the entrance of the cave. His bulky form stopped any light from filtering in until he stepped inside. A hare dangled from his jaws and Fallenfeather purred when she saw it.

"That looks like a tasty hare. How'd you get it? They never run through DarkClan territory."

Hiddenstar smiled mischievously and flicked his tail tip at Fallenfeather's nose. "This one ran over the border. Why? Did you think I stole it?"

Fallenfeather shook her head and took the hare from him. Nightkit stumbled out of his nest and pawed at Hiddenstar with excitement. "Can you tell me another story?" he pleaded, eyes shining with hope.

A small laugh came from Hiddenstar's chest as he looked down at his son. "Of course," he purred as he settled down. Nightkit clambered over the big tom and settled into his favourite spot, laying across the leaders head. The other two kits, named Dawnkit and Icekit, came over and laid down in front of their father.

"Can you tell a story about SavageClan?" Nightkit pleaded as he dabbed at Hiddenstar's ears.

"Okay. How about I tell you the story about Rocknose?" The kits nodded eagerly and Hiddenstar looked to Fallenfeather for approval. The she-cat nodded and lay her head down on her paws. "There was once a cat called Rocknose and he was the deputy of SavageClan during his time. He was very brave and renowned throughout the Clan for his ferocity in battle and his lust for blood. The members of SavageClan called him their Knight of Shadows, for he was a knight cloaked in shadows with his gray pelt."

"Farrowstar, the leader of SavageClan during Rocknose's reign as deputy, was sick and could hardly walk out of his den. So Rocknose took over leadership of SavageClan but never received his leader name or nine lives. But the Clan respected him even more for that. But their Knight of Shadows was so much darker than the shadows he had been named for. His secrets could crumble SavageClan from the inside. And that was what scared the medicine cat the most. She knew of his secrets. She _was _one of his secrets."

"Rocknose had become infatuated with his power and had been using it to have his way with every she-cat in camp, even the ones that had mates and kits. Kits were born that looked like him, spoke like him, acted like him. SavageClan began to learn of his treachery and they confronted him one night and threatened to kill him if he did not hand the Clan over to another cat."

"But Rocknose did not want to hand his power over. So he killed the cat the Clan had chosen to take over from him. A respectable tom called Whitebelly. And then Rocknose killed Whitebelly's kits and mate to prove to the Clan that he was the strongest cat to lead the Clan. Farrowstar could only huddle in his den and watch his Clan fall to pieces around him. He tried so hard to kill Rocknose. He even tried to use deathberries. But Rocknose found out and executed Farrowstar before the entire Clan."

"That was when SavageClan realised what they must do to rid themselves of this monster that had claimed their Clan for himself. By now Rocknose's eldest son, Jaggedfang, had become Rocknose's second in command."

"But one day the cats of SavageClan decided that enough was enough. They rose up against Rocknose and pinned him down so that he could watch his son die under the claws of the Clan he had grasped under an iron claw for so long. Then they killed him and cast his body out into the wilderness for the creatures of the night to feed on."

"SavageClan's Knight of Shadows became their darkest leader. And it had shattered the Clan over time. But- with time –the Clan came back and was twice as strong."

"But StarClan was not finished with Rocknose. Usually all cats from SavageClan would be sent to the Dark Forest without any word from StarClan. But they had decided that Rocknose could not be allowed to mingle with his tyrannical ancestors. So they imprisoned him in their starry forest and locked him away so that no cat could ever speak with him."

"He is imprisoned there today, locked away for all eternity for the terrible sins he committed."

Nightkit rolled off Hiddenstar's head and landed in the leader's paws, eyes wide with wonder. "Wow," he murmured. "SavageClan sounds like an _epic _Clan!"

Fallenfeather laughed and licked her only son's head. "Only when it has a good leader," she reprimanded. The kit nodded and then yawned. His eyes drooped slightly when he yawned, a sign that the small kit was tired after his long day of bouncing around. Fallenfeather picked him up in her jaws and set him down beside her stomach. She did the same with Dawnkit and Icekit and soon all three kits were sleeping, their tiny ears and paws twitching as they dreamed.

"You'll be back soon?" Fallenfeather asked quietly.

Hiddenstar nodded, "I shall try. Thistletail has been acting strange lately and I've been getting the feeling that he knows something."

"I'll have to go back to my Clan soon," the queen whispered. "What are we going to do then?"

"We'll do whatever we can to be a family for our kits. Maybe we could even run away and started our own Clan."

Fallenfeather purred sleepily and nuzzled Hiddenstar's cheek. He licked her ear and curled himself around her. "We'll be okay. We always are."


	8. To Fall

**AN: This is for CreateClan's Monthly Writing Challenge. If you haven't read the previous three chapters then the last part might not make much sense to you. But it's basically how Hiddenstar and Fallenfeather first met. Enjoy.**

* * *

**_To Fall_**

_"You're so weak! Not worthy to be the leader's daughter! Stupid. Little. Ivypaw."_

_"Ha! You can't even catch a mouse, Toadpaw! You're so fat!"_

_"Stormpaw loves Lilypaw! Stormpaw loves Lilypaw!"_

_"Why so small, Littlepaw? Can't grow big enough?"_

_"Why don't you just run away? You're no use to the Clan! Just a waste of space like your mother was!"_

Angry stares burned my pelt and I could hear the sneers and mocking tones tossed at me by my Clan. "Look," I heard someone whisper. "It's Fallenpaw. The scum of LionClan." I recognised that voice. It used to send shivers of joy up my spine for I knew whenever I heard that voice I had the chance to tease her for something. But now it did the opposite. Shivers of fear instead ran down my spine as the sound of a few paws sounded near me. "I can't believe my father let you stay here."

"Leave me alone, Ivypaw," I mumbled, refusing to meet the blue eyes that belonged to Ivypaw's slender white and black patched body.

Her tinkling laughter – soon mixed with the laughter of her cronies – filled my ears. "Leave you alone? Now why would we do that?" she purred. "You never left us alone. We're only just repaying the favour. Didn't your mother ever tell you about karma?"

I just shrugged and took a few paw steps, but not before Ivypaw's tail barred me from going anywhere. "I don't think so. We are going for a walk."

"We?" I squeaked, eyes darting to the eager faces of Toadpaw, Ivypaw, Stormpaw, Lilypaw and Littlepaw. "Why?"

Stormpaw grinned, his green eyes dancing. "Yes, we. We all have something we'd like to say to you. But," he leaned in, his voice nothing but a mere whisper, "the things we wish to say to you mustn't reach the ears of the warriors."

I felt all the blood rush to my head and suddenly the floor didn't feel like it was going to hold me any longer. "N-now?" I mumbled.

"Yes," Ivypaw replied. "Now." The other apprentices circled around me and began pushing me towards the gorse tunnel and fresh pine forest that lay beyond. The soft smell of pine, pushed through the tunnel by a light breeze did not comfort me slightly. In fact, I could have sworn I smelt blood on the wind. It left a foul taste in the back of my mouth and a nasty feeling about what these apprentices were going to do to me. Surely they didn't still blame me for how I acted during the first few moons of my apprenticeship?

The pine forest unfolded before my eyes but the trip through it was surprisingly short. One moment we were struggling through thick brambles, our fur being carrassed by the prickly pine tree fronds, and the next our claws were scraping against solid rock. A strong wing blew our fur back and I narrowed my eyes in an effort to shield them from the harsh wind. I knew exactly where we were. The tip of Claw Rock. The place where cats are exiled and executed. If you survive the drop you are executed, and if you don't..well you're executed. "Why have you brought me here? I asked.

"Exile or Execution. You remember that game, Fallenpaw?" Ivypaw hissed. She pushed me towards the tip of the rock, the huge rushing river waiting to swallow me whole from below. I suddenly wished that I had never created that stupid game. I would ask whatever cat stood at the edge questions about anything and if they got them wrong the closer they would be pushed to the edge. I blinked back sudden tears as a dark memory resurfaced. One where I had been playing Exile or Execution with the others. Frostpaw had been the cat standing at the edge. I asked him a simple question and he got it wrong. He took the necessary step back and then he slipped. His cry lasted mere seconds before his claws slipped from the rock and he crashed into the river below.

His body was found washed up on the bank two days later. We made out that we didn't know where he had been that day, but in reality, we had murdered him. "Do you ever think about Frostpaw?" Littlepaw suddenly asked. Her pale amber eyes were narrowed with pain and I remembered how infatuated she had been with the silvery blue tom.

"Of course I do," I replied coldly. "But you were all there too. It wasn't just me asking the questions." I turned my face away from the plummeting drop and back to the greedy faces of my fellow apprentices.

Ivypaw laughed. "Well, now it's your turn. First question. Who is the leader of HiddenClan?"

I snorted, "That's easy. It's Flamestar."

"Congratulations! You got it right! Now take a step closer to the edge."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "What? Why? That's not how the game works!"

"It is now," Stormpaw snarled. "You get a question right, you take a step back. You get one wrong, you take two steps back." I stared at Stormpaw with an open jaw, fear rooting my paws to the spot until Toadpaw shoved me backwards.

The questions went on and on and I got closer to the edge until I could feel nothing but open air behind me. I had reached the edge of the rock and my paws were already starting to slip backwards. Ivypaw padded up to me, but stood far enough away so that I could not reach her. "How does it feel to be the one standing on the very edge, Fallenpaw?"

I pondered the question for a few moments. It didn't feel exactly nice to be standing on the edge of a fall that could kill me. But I suppose it was indeed karma. Frostpaw had died after I asked him a question and now I would too. All because of what I became. "Karma. It feels like karma," I replied.

"Good," Ivypaw snarled. "It should. I suppose what I'm going to say next isn't a question. More of an order."

"An order?" I spat. "You can't order me!"

The other apprentices all laughed. "Of course she can!" Lilypaw giggled. "She's the leader's daughter and next deputy!"

Ivypaw bowed slightly, as if she was the most important cat in the world. Her eyes suddenly grew cold as they met mine. "Run. Run away and never return. It's your turn to test your fate. Will you be exiled? Or executed?" she smiled a cruel smile and stamped heavily on the rock, causing a large crack to run across the rock in front of my paws. I slipped backwards, causing the bottom half of my body to slip off the rock. I tore into the rock with my claws and tried to pull myself up, desperate not to fall into the hungry water. But I could hear the terrible sound of cracking rock and it filled me with fear. I looked up at the other apprentices and could see the fear in some of their eyes, but there was nothing in the eyes of Ivypaw. Just blank, emotionless, blue orbs. "Help!" I begged. "Please! Surely you cannot just stand there and watch me die!"

Littlepaw went to take a step forwards but Ivypaw knocked her back. "No!" she cried. "She deserves this. StarClan will choose whether she lives or whether she dies!"

"I will not stand here and watch another cat be taken by those rushing waters!" Littlepaw shouted. "Frostpaw would forgive her. And I will too." She barged past Ivypaw and bounded onto the rock. As she took her step I heard the rock groan.

"No! Don't come any closer!" Littlepaw looked at me like I'd grown two heads. "The rock, it's starting to crumble. If you come any closer you'll fall with me too!" My claws slipped slightly and I cried out as I slipped further over the edge. My ears were pinned back against my head as I tried ferociously to tug myself back up over the edge of the rock. But I just wasn't strong enough.

Ivypaw sunk her claws into the end of Littlepaw's tail and tugged her backwards. "Let her fall, Littlepaw."

I could see the pain in Littlepaw's eyes as she retreated off the edge of the rock. Another creak and the rock shuddered under my paws. I knew time was short. I thought that I might have a chance with StarClan if I at least apologised. "Stormpaw, Littlepaw, Toadpaw, Lilypaw, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the pain I gave to you during the first few moons we were apprentices. I hope you'll forgive me. But I won't be mad if you won't. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness."

The rock shuddered again and a small chunk crumbled off, smashing into my flank as it fell. A small hiss of pain rocketed from my chest and my claws slipped again. "What about me?" Ivypaw spat.

I refused to meet her eyes as I dangled from the edge of Claw rock, a victim of my own game. "I would say sorry to you but I know you wouldn't forgive me. And to be honest, if this is your idea of revenge then I don't want your forgiveness." The rock gave a horrible creaking sound and then split down the middle. It began to slide away from the rest of the rock and pitched down towards the river. I shrieked with fear as my claws finally gave way and I began to fall backwards towards the river.

I heard someone screech and saw Littlepaw's terrified face as she leaned over the edge and watched me plummet towards the water. Before I felt the water grip me in its icy claws I heard her cry out, "I forgive you!"

It was the perfect thing to hear before I died.

* * *

**_-To die before your time is like to fly without wings-_**

* * *

Strong sunlight was the first thing I saw when my eyes finally opened. Something warm rested against my pelt and my eyes picked out a dark pelt. But they also saw how beautiful my surroundings were. Bright flowers lay scattered across the ground, butterflies fluttered around and the sweet smell of honey filled my nose. But it was nothing compared to how happy I felt to be in StarClan, but I still felt like I was alive, I still felt pain.

"A-am I dead?" I whispered, assuming that the dark pelt I could see was indeed a cat.

"No. Well I hope not. Because if you are it means I am too." The voice sounded like it belonged to a young tom, but I couldn't be sure until I saw his face.

I blinked a few times and then sat up, forcing the tom off my flank. When I saw his full body I noticed that he was my age, and a tom. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Fallenpaw. F-from LionClan." I answered, my voice cracking slightly. "W-what about you?"

He smiled brightly. "Hiddenpaw, from DarkClan."


	9. Lighting Up Smoke

**AN: My piece for Moony's 'Last Moments' challenge. This won't have anything to do with Fallenfeather, Hiddenstar or any of them. Sorry. I just couldn't fit it in. But the next one will. I promise. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Lighting Up Smoke**

_Fading_

_Falling_

_Tossing_

_Turning_

_Coming_

_Going_

_Appearing_

_Disappearing_

_Living_

_Dying_

How can one be there and then be gone the next? How can your life just slip through your paws as easily as air slips between thick leaves hiding a rotting tree? Maybe I was always meant to fall from dizzying heights, to tumble through nothing but mist and cold winds. Is that all my life was ever supposed to amount to? Did I do all my training only to die with nothing but soft clouds beneath me and a crushing death?

Of course not.

There's always a hidden twist that remains locked away until the last second. Always a turn in the seemingly straight path to nowhere. I just never saw my twist coming.

**-000-**

The path seemed to grow steadily smaller the further we all climbed. Icy winds whipped at our pelts, tearing into our skin and chilling our bones. It felt like we had travelled for seasons up the winding path. My paws felt like they had been clawed off and none of the medicine cats could find any herbs to fix them. I just had to shrug of the pain and shoulder forward. Father would be proud of how brave I was being. I know he would because mother told me so, and she _always _tells the truth.

I heard mother's name called by our leader and strained my ears to hear their conversation. "Nightwing, do you really think he is strong enough to not fall behind?" the leader began, his voice softer than snow.

Mother drew away from the leader with a sharp hiss; I could tell she was angry. "Of course! My son will not let this Clan down. I swear it!"

_If only she knew…_

I was pleased with my mother's answer. Of course I wasn't going to slow the Clan down! I may be an apprentice but I'm not weak! In fact I'm the strongest apprentice in the Clan! Oakfur said so!

Someone bumped me from behind and I twisted my head to look into the narrowed amber eyes of some RiverClan cat. He smelt really bad. "Hurry up, apprentice," he muttered through gritted teeth. "We do not have all day." I couldn't help but notice how his eyes darted all around the mountain side as if he was looking for something. It was odd. Why would there be anything a RiverClan cat would want up in the mountains!? Silly RiverClan. I always knew they had fish for brains. But I hurried up regardless, not wanting to enrage the obviously grumpy warrior. His claws were bound to be sharp, no matter what Clan he came from.

Day became night and then day again as we continued to trek wearily up the stony path. I was leaving bloody footprints behind me now. My paws were really hurting, but I didn't tell anyone. The Clan didn't need to worry about an apprentice's sore paws. All of us had sore paws. Mine were just the only ones bleeding. I heard a strange creaking sound and the ground beneath my paws vibrated a bit. The sudden movement brought me to a stop as I stared – ears flattened against my skull – at the stone beneath my paws.

And then it was gone with a crack as loud as thunder.

I clawed desperately at the crumbling rock, searching for a hold. I managed to hold myself in place, my hind legs dangling uselessly under me. There was nothing but open air underneath me and a drop to certain death. It was that thought that set my fur rippling in fear. I shrieked in fear, calling out to anyone who could hear. Russetfur raced towards me, her eyes wide, but as she ran the rock beneath her paws began crumbled as well. And that's when I worked out what had to happen. If every cat came rushing to try and save me then the whole path would collapse, plunging each and every cat tumbled to their deaths. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't be the cause of the death of the Clans.

The screeches of many cats reached my ears, my mother's hysterical yowls the loudest. But all I was focused on was Russetfur's slipping paws. "No! Stop! Please!" That was all I wanted to yowl. But I could not, for no sound came from my throat. But time has a funny way of ripping you away from your life at the most unfortunate of times. The ledge cracked one last time, shuddered and then fell away, carrying me with it.

Screeches from other cats vanished.

My mother's eyes disappeared.

The world twisted and tumbled as I fell through layers and layers of thick mist.

Nothing stood between me and death.

And then everything halted. Brown, dead grass rushed up to meet me and I hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Everything hurt. But all was numb. The light was slowly fading around me. But the world had one last twist for me.

It came in the shapes of three small kits and their mother. "Look, Mama! A cat!" The cheery voice cracked my eyelids open and I peered through a slit to stare into a pair of big, blue eyes.

"It looks dead," another kit squeaked.

"Now now, kits, you leave that cat alone. His time is up," their mother cautioned. Despite her words I could still see pity sharp in her green eyes. She felt sorry for me. Who wouldn't? I looked barely out of the nursery but was already broken, bloody and beaten. It'd break the heart of any mother.

The little she-kit padded closer, close enough so that I could see her soft rose coloured pelt. "But, Mama. What if he doesn't have a name? What are we gunna remember him by?"

"Remember him?" the mother repeated. "Why would you want to remember a complete stranger, Light?"

"He has nobody to remember him. And I want to." Light eyed my fading eyes with a scrunched up nose. "His pelt looks like smoke, so I'm going to remember him as Smoke."

I'm not sure if that family heard my content sigh as I left my body. But I hope they did. Because that little kit, Light, she made my death seem so much sweeter. And so, as I ascended to StarClan and was greeted by all those I had once known I vowed to myself to always remember that little kit. Thus I call myself Smokelight, despite the fact all of StarClan still knows me as my old name. I will wait for that little kit to grow up big and strong, then one day I will talk to her. Maybe in a dream or maybe I'll go down to her. Who knows? But I promise that – someday – Light will join me in StarClan, for her good nature and unwavering kindness has given her the heart of a warrior.

I was Smokepaw of ShadowClan. Now I am Smokelight of StarClan.

* * *

**AN: Did you cry a little? I did. :'( **


	10. Am I To Be Judged a Murderer?

**AN: I lied. This chapter has nothing to do with Hiddenstar or Fallenstar. Next one will though and I'm telling the truth this time. Enjoy. **

* * *

**Am I To Be Judged a Muderer?**

Night cloaked the forest in darkness, hiding those that needed to be hidden and obscuring the littlest details from sight. It was upon this abnormally dark night, sitting erect on either side of an opening in a tunnel of thorns, two cats sat watch. They watched the dark forest with round eyes, wary of anything that moved, of any breeze that stirred the leaves. Both silently reflected upon the glory of the previous day when they had completed their vigorous training and ascended into the grand ranks of warriors. One of them twisted her brown head to draw her tongue over one of her thin, white stripes, ridding her striped flank of a pesky bug. The other twitched a dark brown ear, flinching as the same bug grazed her neck.

As the night steadily progressed onwards and the nearly invisible moon tracked slowly towards the horizon, the two cats allowed their guard to falter and let in the tiredness that worried their bones. Such weariness was a dangerous thing to inhabit so early in the morning, or so their mentors had preached on many occasions. As the tiredness began to affect their senses they failed to notice such a keen smell on the breeze, tainting the normal smell of forest. The smell itself was so out of place amongst the rustic smells of the forest and its inhabitants. But still, the two weary cats had not scented it. Nor had they noticed the slim shadows that slipped silently through bushes, gradually getting closer and closer to the tunnel of thorns.

Bright eyes were narrowed as to avoid being spotted. Each shadow was poised; its muscles tensed and ready to strike when such an order was given. All they had to was remain hidden, a hard feat for these cats. Stealth was not their best alibility. Time had begun to slip away with the descent of the moon towards the horizon. Dawn was on its way and with it their chance to strike at the poorly guarded camp and the cats that dwelled within.

The guards – still oblivious to the danger – suddenly perked up, a sound in the nearby bushes alerting them to the presence of a possible attacker. If only they had known, if only they had not been placed on their vigil on this particular night. But then again, how was their leader to know that such a bloodthirsty tyrant wanted nothing more than to steal their camp away from them?

The she-cat with the white stripes rose to her paws, a sudden feeling of uneasiness spreading under her pelt, prickling her spine. "Rowanleaf," she called softly, awakening the dark brown cat from her weary daze.

"What?" she shot back. "You know we are not supposed to speak during our vigil. Or have you forgotten about the rules, rogue?"

A tone of anger within Rowanleaf's voice only served to frighten the white striped she-cat even more. "No. Something's not right."

"Scared, Oakshine?"

No retort could be made. The undergrowth in front of the two quarrelling she-cats came to life as shadows sprung from them with unsheathed claws and bloodlust shining in their eyes. Screeches of shock and fear ripped themselves from the throats of Rowanleaf and Oakshine, waking the sleeping cats within the camp. The newly made warriors fought with all they were worth, striking at any cat who dared try to make their way into the camp. The Clan needed time to ready themselves before the wave of attacking cats could be let loose in the camp. Queens and their kits needed hiding. Elders needed preparing. But no time was left and a sudden surge of snarling cats bowled Rowanleaf and Oakshine over. They tore through the tunnel of thorns, leaving behind fur caught on the outstretched claws of bramble and thorn. Blood already stained the grass red as both guards fought off shady cats. The smell of the invaders was revolting, but familiar. "RiverClan," Oakshine spat as she clawed at the slimy gray pelt of a lanky tom. He turned on her with a snarl, lips curled back to reveal blood stained fangs.

"And ThunderClan is any better?" he retorted before throwing himself at Oakshine. Tom and she-cat found themselves locked in a deadly dance of life and death. One would win and the other would not. Such was the law of life. Oakshine was not ready to give herself up and she fought with all she had, the angry cries of her Clan mates stirring her on. Her claws ripped through slimy gray fur and tore through skin, spraying blood over both the ground and her. No longer was her soft fur brown in colour. Instead it was stained with tinges of scarlet.

The RiverClan tom dealt Oakshine a hard blow to her face, claws tearing across her eyes, blinding her with a shower of blood. She screeched in pain as sight was lost to her left eye. The tom saw his chance. His prey was weak, left mortally wounded by a slash from his jagged claws. He struck at Oakshine with tooth and claw, making sure no inch of her pretty fur was left unbloodied. But he had misjudged the fiery she-cat. Oakshine blinked away the pain and blood, took a deep breath to steady herself and then sunk her teeth into the closest part of the tom's flesh. Fate must have decided it was his time to die, for her teeth sunk into his neck and severed the airflow to his lungs. He was left gasping for air in Oakshine's jaw, blood bubbling from his mouth.

Oakshine dropped the gasping tom with a choked cry of surprise. She hadn't meant to kill him. Warriors weren't supposed to kill in battle, and on the eve of her ascent into the ranks of warriors she had broken a sacred rule. Another cat, reeking of RiverClan, paused in her assault on a ThunderClan apprentice to stare at the writhing body of her Clan mate. "Graystorm! No!"

_Graystorm. _The name sent shudders of revulsion and fear down Oakshine's spine. She, a new warrior of ThunderClan, had slain the deputy of RiverClan in battle. _Murderer. _The icy word sent her mind spinning. Would her Clan mates call her that when they found out? Would they shun her? Exile her? All because of a stupid mistake!?

Such thoughts where dangerous to be thinking in the heat of battle, but Oakshine could not stop. The world spun beneath her paws and she gripped the grass with her claws to stop herself from toppling over. Fate had dealt her a cruel hand. Blood of a high ranking cat now stained her claws. StarClan would judge her unfairly for sure. What was she going to do when her soul ascended to the stars? Be cast out and forced to wander the earth as a spirit for all of eternity?

No answers blessed Oakshine's spinning mind, but they soon would. The RiverClan she-cat barrelled into Oakshine with a feral cry, claws tearing into her white striped pelt. Oakshine could not retaliate quick enough. One moment she was standing on four paws, and then the next she was lying crumpled on the ground with her throat torn out.

A soul – too young to die – faded that night. A soul that was afraid of what she would hear when she was judged by StarClan. So too was a Clan lost that night.

* * *

**AN: This was for Moony's 'A Sound In The Night' challenge on the ImagineClan forum. **


	11. A Hidden Past

**AN: This is for Moony's 'Eyes of Stone' challenge. Hiddenstar and Fallenstar are back like I promised! Enjoy. **

* * *

_**A Hidden Past**_

Leaves painted in hues of gold and red drifted slowly to the ground, covering the green grass with a carpet of crunchy leaves. Cold winds had begun to blow over the territories of the two Clans, chilling them to their bones and sending prey fleeing back to their dens. Already greencough had claimed the lives of two and soon it would claim more. But down on the river bank, where she had first washed up a few days ago, Fallenpaw was immune to it all. Beside the running river hidden by thick forest and towering cliffs, she had all she needed. The prey was enough to keep her full and the winds weren't that cold.

I watched her from the shadows of a tree, watching as she stared absently over the rivers gentle waters. She hardly ever spoke. Hardly said a word. Her eyes were always blank and lacked emotion. It was just like she had given up on everything, given up on who she was. I've tried so hard to get her to tell me what happened and how she managed to end up in the water, but she's always ignored me or turned away and padded off. But today I was going to try again but this time I'd tell her something first before I asked. Maybe it'll work, maybe it won't. Who knows?

I took a deep breath and then stepped out from behind the tree and into the dull sunlight. It warmed my pelt slightly, but only a little for the air itself was still frozen. Frost glimmered on the pebbles that littered the shoreline and created soft tendrils of fog that drifted lazily across the ground. "Fallenpaw?" I began. "I-I brought you a mouse." I tossed the mouse over to her, sighing in relief as she bent over to nudge it with her nose.

"Why do you sound so afraid of me?" she responded, her voice lifeless.

I flattened my ears and then moved to sit beside her. I glanced sideways at her, admiring her lean muscles and pretty fur. "I'm not afraid of you. Just curious."

She hung her head. "You're not going to ask me about my past again, are you?"

"No," I replied quickly and laid my tail across her shoulders. I felt her flinch underneath me but she didn't attempt to throw my tail off, which surprised me. She hadn't shown any fear towards me but I'd always assumed that she didn't trust me, coming from a different Clan and all. "I want to tell you a bit about my history."

Fallenpaw looked at me, confusion in her eyes. "Surely you must have wandered why I stayed with you all night without having to worry about being looked for?" I asked. She nodded once and I smiled. "Well, to start with I was born on a night when…"

_Lightning clashed violently in the bubbling clouds, rain drowned all living things in sheets of freezing water and thunder roared like a lion. Through all this chaos, beneath a roof of brambles and gorse, a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat laid panting, sweat drenching her pelt. The darker form of a black tabby tom curled around her, shielding the exhausted she-cat from the ferocity of the storm. At her belly slept three tiny bundles of fur. Two were a light tortoiseshell with odd splashes of brown spots whilst the other held the same fur colour as the tom, black with lighter tabby stripes. "They're perfect," the she-cat whispered to the tom. _

_He smiled and licked her head. "They are indeed, Windrose. Have you decided what to name them?" _

_Windrose looked down at the silent kits, a small purr rumbling in her throat as she decided on names for her kits. "The tortoiseshell she-cat with the black speckles will be Specklekit. The tortoiseshell tom with the brown patches of fur will be Shadekit. And the last one..you can name." _

_The tom blinked in surprise and nuzzled the kit that looked nearly identical to him. "This little tom will be Hiddenkit, for the way he seems to blend in with the night." _

"_That is a perfect name, Flarestar," Windrose purred as she pressed her muzzle against his. "We have a perfect family!" _

_Flarestar grinned and nodded, "Yes. A perfect family." _

_Moons passed and Flarestar's family remained strong. The kits, Specklekit, Shadekit and Hiddenkit grew bigger and louder, always playing silly games with each other. Whenever the warriors came back from a patrol or a hunting party they would pester them and ask them millions of questions about what they saw. The elders loved the three little kits, the only kits DarkClan had at that time. They told the kits many stories and filled their minds with images of legendary cats. Through all of this the Clan hid its struggles from the innocent kits. Rogues were becoming more than a pest. Warriors were being attacked and left to bleed to death. One apprentice was killed, his stomach torn open and body tossed into a river. A war was coming, a war the whole Clan feared. _

_But the war was not the first blow to strike DarkClan. No, the first blow came from within the Clan in the form of little Shadekit. He had always been a sickly kit and had usually remained close to Graysmoke, the medicine cat. But the sickness that had struck the tiny kit had no cure and was killing Shadekit from the inside. The Clan could only watch as Shadekit drew his final breath and died on fatal evening. Flarestar's family was no longer perfect. Instead it was broken, one member lost to sickness. And then came Graysmoke's devastating confession. "Shadekit's sickness was incurable because it was a genetic illness. Toms born with tortoiseshell pelts usually die before they can become apprentices or they are sterile." _

_Windrose became very ill after Shadekit's death. The tortoiseshell kit had been her favourite. Her illness grew worse every day and she grew weaker. Both Flarestar and Graysmoke did all they could, but Windrose's illness was also incurable. There is no cure for a broken heart after all. Hiddenkit could only try and heal his mother, but Windrose did not want him. She wanted her Shadekit, the only kit she could no longer have. Hiddenkit took his mother's rejection hard and refused to talk to her or to his father who could not help him. Once he became an apprentice he cut all ties to his family and relied on only himself. Even his sister, Specklepaw, hardly spoke to him. _

_Windrose died two moons after her kits became apprentices. Flarestar lost control. He became angry, violent and blamed his remaining kits for the death of his mate. His mind was racked with guilt, so bad that he dragged DarkClan into unnecessary wars with LionClan and the rogues that lived beyond DarkClan borders. Many cats were killed and Hiddenpaw was nearly killed on many occasions. His father trained him brutally, scarring him on purpose as a way of exacting revenge for Windrose. _

_He never…._

"Forgave me for my mother's death," I finished. "He still blames me now." I hung my head. It wasn't really fair of me to tell Fallenpaw all of this stuff. She had her own troubles like her Clan casting her out.

Fallenpaw turned her head to look at me and then licked me on the ear. My heat shot up and I blinked a couple of times. "Sorry," she whispered, turning away from me again. "I don't know what came over me."

I opened my mouth to say something and then closed it again. What was I going to say!? "I-it's okay," I stammered and shifted closer to her. I licked her ear gently and watched as she flinched. Half of me expected her to get up and walk off with her dull, lifeless eyes. Her eyes reminded me of stones, always dull. But she didn't. Instead she twisted her head to look at me and I saw a spark of life in her eyes as all her emotions came pouring back into her frozen eyes.

She looked alive again, and it made me smile. "Thank you for telling me that, Hiddenpaw," she said. Her voice didn't sound so lifeless either! In fact it almost sounded happy! "Maybe one day I'll tell you mine." And then she rose to her paws and padded over the DarkClan border and vanished into the forest. I knew she'd be back though. Something inside of me told me she would.

* * *

**AN: I hoped you liked discovering Hiddenstar's past! **


	12. Unwanted

**AN: This is for Moony's 'Shadows in Sunlight' challenge. No Hiddenstar or Fallenstar in this, sorry. There's also a lot of speech towards the end. Enjoy. **

* * *

_**Unwanted**_

The forest sat ever so silent beyond the white fence. Its dark green foliage waved in the gentle breeze that stirred the tantalizing scents and blew them over the fence and into a too perfect garden. Rows upon rows of perfect smelling flowers grew snug to a path made of pebbles and no weeds broke through the short grass. A single tree grew in the garden and it bloomed red with bright flowers. But all this beauty could not break the storm cloud that hovered over a cream coloured she-cat.

She sighed heavily and turned her head away from the forest. The pink collar hung awkwardly around her neck, rubbing against her skin whenever she moved. She had no idea how Harvey managed to stand it. "Mumma!" a loud voice cried from beside a shallow pond. Small lily pads grew over the top of the dark water and golden fish flitted to and fro. It was the only thing in the entire garden that the she-cat liked.

"What is it, Clare?" the she-cat asked, her tone dull and lifeless.

"Honey, that isn't any way to talk to our children now, is it?"

The she-cat called Honey groaned inwardly and shifted her gaze sideways to look at Harvey's sleek dark brown pelt and narrow face. "I was simply asking our daughter what she wanted. I see nothing wrong with that at all." Honey curled her thick tail around her daughter, hugging the slim dark brown kit closer to her. "Or is there a kittypet term I should use instead?"

Harvey blinked sympathetically at his mate and sat down beside her, only to have their other two kits pounce on him with squeaks of joy. The three of them played together for a little while, Honey watching her family with a small spark of warmth shining in her eyes. Little Clare never moved from her mother's side, not that she minded. The little kit knew her mother was upset. The fight broke up and the two kits, Stacy and Fox, raced away giggling with glee, leaving Harvey alone with his mate and quietest kit. "Where were we?" he asked Honey with a lopsided grin.

Honey looked down at her white paws. "You got up me for asking Clare a question."

"Ah, yes. I remember," the dark brown tom nodded before his eyes darkened slightly. "Look, I know you're missing your family but that kicked you out, remember?"

Anger suddenly surged up in Honey and she hissed at Harvey, "Only because you barged into the camp during a ceremony and told the whole Clan that you were the father of my kits!"

Clare stifled a squeak, wriggled out of her mother's grasp and went to join her siblings by the pond. She cast small glances over at her mother and father every now and again. Honey still remained hissing at Harvey. His comment had finally pushed her over the edge. "Relax, baby doll!" Harvey exclaimed. "I know what I did kind of turned your whole Clan against you, but I had a right to get my kits! You practically stole them from me!"

"Kind of!?" Honey snarled. "You turned my entire Clan against me just because you wanted to see your kits! I would have let you see them when they were old enough! But no, you just _had _to barge into my Clan's camp and ruin everything I had ever trained for!" The garden went silent as the kits stared at their arguing parents with wide eyes. They often argued but this outburst topped all of them. Honey was enraged.

Harvey flattened his ears and shuffled back a bit. "I'm sorry I ruined your life," he mumbled. "I thought you loved me enough to come away with me."

"I don't believe you," Honey whispered in shock. "If I didn't then I wouldn't have come here when I was exiled. But you obviously don't care." Before anyone else could say anything to the distraught she-cat, she squeezed under the fence and raced away, not once looking back. A small sliver of guilt worked into Honey's mind. She had just left her kits alone in that garden. But then she shook it away. If Harvey wanted his kits then he could have them.

The cream coloured she-cat slowed to a trot as she entered the edges of the forest. She knew that this part of the forest was uninhabited by any of the Clans but she was cautious all the same. If she was spotted by a Clan cat then she would be chased off, injured or killed, none of which she wanted to happen. As she drew further into the cool shadows of the forest she began to feel more relaxed and a little sleepy. Soon Honey was practically falling asleep on her paws and then she fell to the ground, darkness encroaching on her vision. Through the haze of her sudden sleep, Honey could see a fuzzy gray shape approaching her. A soft voice reached her ears.

"Softfur, my daughter. I have missed you greatly."

Honey opened her eyes to find herself standing on the top of a large green hill. Pretty white flowers nearly hid the green grass from view. But it was the fuzzy gray figure that held all of Honey's attention. "Mother," she breathed. She went to touch her mother's fur but then stopped. "You've seen what I've done. Haven't you?"

The gray she-cat bowed her head and gave a small nod. "I have indeed. But I have also forgiven you and have come to tell you what you must do now, to earn your Clans forgiveness back."

"You want me to go back to my Clan?" Honey questioned.

"No." The response stumped Honey and she nearly broke down. Was she really never going to return to her home? "Your Clan will never accept you. Your time in the Clans has ended my daughter."

Honey hung her head and stifled the tears she felt brimming at the edges of her eyes. "Have I really ruined everything?"

"I'm afraid so. But you have three kits don't you?" the gray she-cat mewed. "Three kits that the Clan hardly remembers. Three kits that could be the key to your forgiveness."

"What!?" Honey cried. "You want me to give up my kits!?"

The she-cat shook her head and the meadow around her began to fade, taking her with it. "No. Just one, Softfur. Just one kit that you believe is a Clan cat at heart."

And then the meadow was gone and Honey woke up back in the cool forest that was now dark and freezing. No bird chatter filled the air; instead the chirping of crickets replaced it. But it was no longer soothing to Honey. She had already decided what kit had the heart of a Clan cat. A small smile curled at the edges of her muzzle. Her little Clare had always been a Clan cat. Now she would have her chance.

Honey rose to her paws and padded off into the night. She fetched her kit, placed it on the ThunderClan border and told little Clare what she was to say and do when she was found by a patrol. And then, Honey, the broken she-cat who was once Softfur of ThunderClan, turned to the rising dawn and left.

She was never seen again.

* * *

**AN: I honestly think this sucked. It's late and I got kind of bored towards the end. What do you think happened to Honey? Any thoughts? **


	13. Black Tyrant

**AN: This is for Moony's 'Hiding in Plain Sight' challenge. No Hiddenstar or Fallenfeather in this. I just couldn't work out how to fit them to the challenge. Maybe next time. Enjoy. **

* * *

_**Black Tyrant**_

The Clan cheered loudly for the newest member of their Clan, a simple brown she-cat now called Reedfeather. She raised her head higher as the Clan chanted her name, proud that she had completed the mission assigned to her, until she met the eyes of a black tom. It wasn't hard to miss the warning glint in them as he stared down at the newest warrior. Reedfeather ducked her head and padded away to sit with the warriors. Some smiled at her and whispered their congratulations whilst others curled their lips and turned away.

One cat did neither. She just stared at Reedfeather with judging amber eyes as if she knew something she shouldn't. The thought sent shudders rocketing up her spine. Darkfrost would kill her if anyone was to find out. Before the new warrior could slink off and wallow in her worries, the leader cleared her throat and dragged the attention back to her.

"ShadowClan, we have suffered through a long and hard leaf bare but now, as the sun returns once more, we too shall rise and be strong once more. Having Tigerfang, Smoketalon and Reedfeather join our Clan only served to boost our strength. That is all." Then the gold leader jumped to the ground and began exchanging words with the black tom.

The cat carried on staring at Reedfeather with untrusting eyes, wary of the sudden presence of rogues in the Clan. It wasn't normal to have three rogues suddenly decide to join the Clan of their own will, especially three rogues that had supposedly never met each other before. "Whiteflower," a voice purred, "why do you look so tense?"

Whiteflower twisted her white head to look at the head of her mate. "I'm not tense, Owlflight. Just tired," she lied, putting on a fake smile. Owlflight arched his eye-brow but said no more and instead nodded and licked her on the ear. "Don't you have to take Ratpaw out hunting?"

"I do," Owlflight rumbled as he searched the camp for his mottled apprentice. "His hunting needs working on." The light brown tabby tom sighed and returned his green gaze to his mate. "I wish you still had your apprentice, Whiteflower. We could take them out together; you always were a good mentor."

The white she-cat felt her face warm up and she nuzzled Owlflight. "Thank you, love, but I highly doubt Foxtail would want to become my apprentice again!" Owlflight laughed and nodded.

"No, I don't think he would," the tom purred. "I better go. See you later!"

Whiteflower nodded and watched as her mate left the camp with Ratpaw bounding after him. It was then that the cold feeling of being alone washed over her. Breathing became a little more difficult as she stared at the three rogue warriors. She knew what was happening. She knew exactly why three rogues had suddenly decided to join the Clan. And the reason why was standing right behind her. "Whiteflower, you and I need to have a little _chat,_" the voice growled.

"Chat about what, Darkfrost?" Whiteflower replied, trying to keep her voice from wavering. "Don't you have deputy things to do?"

The deputy curled his lip, "Yes. And one of those _deputy things _is talking to you. Follow me and that's an order." The strength of his voice was enough to set Whiteflower's nerves on edge but she had no choice but to follow the black tom. If she refused then Darkfrost would assume that she wanted to avoid him and that would be a very bad thing.

Her nerves only heightened as Darkfrost lead her deep into ShadowClan territory. The pine trees and marshy mud seemed to close in on Whiteflower. Her paws grew heavy with mud and she almost felt that she was being sucked down into the earth. And then her paws met solid ground and Darkfrost stopped walking. He turned to look at her, his muzzle twisting into a snarl. "You know why you're out here with me."

Whiteflower shook her head vigorously, "I have no idea! Would you please tell me why you dragged me through the mud just to talk to me?"

"Fine, play dumb," he snarled, stalking closer to Whiteflower. "You have worked something out after you stumbled upon a little meeting of mine with Tigerfang when he was just Tiger. How you managed to stumble upon us I have no idea but now that you have I have to make sure you're not going to blab. So go on, tell me everything you know."

"You want me to tell you what I know?" Whiteflower breathed, narrowing her eyes. "I'll tell you. You went and found those rogues from outside the Clan territories. They were starving and weak so you promised them that if they joined ShadowClan and helped you take power you would give them all the food and medicine they needed. Each rogue agreed. Why wouldn't they? Food and medicine was all they really wanted and to have you as their leader would guarantee them a good position in the Clan."

"At first you only wanted to recruit tom rogues because they are, according to you, the strongest. But then you found Reed and you fell in love. So you recruited her as well. She was the easier one to recruit because she fell in love with you too. You want to overthrow Goldenstar and become ShadowClan's leader but you can't wait till she loses all her lives," Whiteflower finished. By now her voice had become a near shout. Her chest was heaving after spilling all she had kept secret for moons. "You are planning to murder Goldenstar."

Darkfrost's snarl turned into a grin filled with malice. "Well, you are a lot smarter than you seem. Congratulations on solving the mystery." He flicked his tail and a loud thump sounded behind Whiteflower. The thump was followed by a set of paw steps that sent Whiteflower's blood running cold. "Turn around."

The white she-cat shivered out of fear as she turned. What she saw brought her lonely world crashing down on her. "Owlflight! No!" Tears fell from her eyes at the sight of her mate's bloody and torn body lying crumbled on the ground beside Reedfeather. The new warrior had blood staining her chest, muzzle and claws. It was obvious who Owlflight's murderer was. "How could you!?" Whitefeather screeched. "He didn't know anything!?"

"How were we supposed to know that?" Darkflight laughed cruelly. "We just assume that you had shared your little secret with the one cat you love more than anything." His face fell a little and become a mask of mocking sadness. "Are you telling me that you didn't tell anyone about what you had heard? You remained silent all this time? I can't being to even fathom how lonely that must have felt." His fake sympathy set Whiteflower's teeth grinding. Her eyes drifted from the mangled body of her mate to the sneering face of Reedfeather and that was when she got a morbid idea.

A cruel grin quirked at the edges of her muzzle and she stood up straighter. "I did. I suppose you could say I was hiding in plain sight." Then she leapt at Reedfeather and sunk her fangs into the new warrior's throat. In seconds she was dead and bleeding out on the floor beside Owlflight's motionless body. Darkfrost let out a strangled cry of shock and horror.

"Why did you do that!?" he cried, rushing over to Reedfeather's bloody body.

Whiteflower snarled at the deputy, "An eye for an eye. She killed my mate so I killed yours. I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

"No," Darkfrost growled hoarsely. "You murdered my mate. You are a murderer! I didn't kill anyone, yet." The deputy turned, his eyes narrowed and filled with rage, to face Whiteflower. "There is only one way I can keep my secret a secret. I'll find more rogues and then one day you'll watch me from StarClan as I secure my place as the leader of ShadowClan with an army of followers aiding me."

The white she-cat took a hesitant step back, her fear returning as Darkfrost prowled towards her with claws unsheathed and fangs bared. "You won't get away with this! Someone will find out!"

Darkfrost launched himself at the she-cat and ripped his claws through her throat. "Then I'll kill them too." He watched with an emotionless face as Whiteflower coughed and choked on her own blood and then lay still. Three lifeless bodies now littered the marshy ground, their blood mixing together in a horrid mix. Darkfrost lifted one clawed paw and raked it down his flank. Then he hauled Reedfeather onto his back and began making his way back to camp where he would thread a lie that Whiteflower had killed Owlflight and then Reedfeather before attacking him.

The Clan would believe him. Who wouldn't? He's the deputy.

And just like he had told Whiteflower before she died, she would get to watch him from StarClan as he overthrew Goldenstar and rose to power as ShadowClan's Black Tyrant.

There was nothing StarClan could do. All they could do was sit and watch as the Clans fell under a dark cloud.


	14. Shadows Hidden by Light

**AN: This is for Dauntless Flame's ****_Another Universe _****Challenge. Enjoy. **

* * *

**_*~*Shadows Hidden by Light*~*_**

* * *

_We are the Shadows_

_You just don't see us_

_We live beside you_

_You just don't believe it_

_We are waiting for you_

_You just don't know it_

Golden rays gently touched the green grass, urging it to grow tall and strong. A light breeze ruffled the leaves in the trees and they began to sing their wild song. Birds chirped lightly from their positions atop tree boughs, stretching their wings gently. Small flowers opened up after a night of sheltering from a vicious storm that had lashed the forest. Murmurs of life reach the pair of pricked ears that belonged to a rigid cat, his brown fur slicked down by the raindrops dripping from the leaves above him. He watched silently as the bushes began to rustle violently.

He bunched his muscles up in anticipation as the rustling drew closer and closer until a slender head popped out. A body followed the head and then he pounced, crashing down on top of the unsuspecting cat. She let out a squeak of surprise as her legs buckled and plunged them both to the ground. He laughed loudly and allowed the she-cat to pull herself out from underneath him.

"Alright, so you caught me," she purred with a smirk, golden eyes alight with amusement.

He nodded vigorously, "Admit it. I'm better at sneaking than you are."

"No way! You caught me that time, Arrow, but I guarantee you won't be able to do it again!"

Arrow shook his head and pressed his nose into the orange fur of her shoulder. She purred happily, nuzzling him in return. "Whatever helps you sleep at night, Jasmine."

"Usually a warm nest, full stomach and you next to me," she laughed, flicking him with her tail. "But in all seriousness I am the better sneaker out of the two of us."

He rolled his eyes, whiskers twitching in amusement at his mate's pride. He knew better than to push her too much, she had a habit of snapping quickly when cats disagree with her. "We should get back to camp before moonset; they still don't trust us enough and returning home late might be the last straw for Heronstar."

"Maybe we should have taken Clan names," Jasmine sighed as she pushed her way through a rather large patch of thick undergrowth. Arrow glanced at her and then looked at the golden sky above them. A few stray clouds dotted the golden sky but other than that it was a clear day. He eyed the black sun that was just beginning to near the horizon. He knew that – just behind him – a black moon would be peaking over the trees.

"No. A cat shouldn't be judged because of their name. Besides, if any cat should be judged for their name it should be Bloodfang. His name is _terrifying._" Arrow shook his head, amusing himself by going over the names of his Clan mates in his head.

Jasmine chuckled, "I still can't believe they let us into the Clan in the first place!"

"Wasn't it because you matched the description of their prophecy cat? You're supposed to save LightClan aren't you?"

"Don't remind me," Jasmine groaned as she dug her claws into the grass and pulled up a clump of it to reveal the dark golden ground beneath. "Half of the Clan doesn't even believe Dustcloud's prophecy!"

The two continued to joke about their roles as the Clan's saviour as they made their way back to camp, following the winding path that cut through the bright forest. As they drew close to the bramble and thorn barrier that circled their camp and kept it safe from danger they silenced themselves, not wanting the Clan to hear them joking about their beliefs in SunClan, it might be the final straw for Heronstar.

"Oh, you're back," a cat groaned. Arrow raised his head to meet the irritated blue gaze of a gray tabby.

"Yes, we're back. We do live here, Whitetail," he replied a little too sharply.

Whitetail snorted and shared an amused glance with the tortoiseshell she-cat that sat on the other side of the bramble tunnel. "Leave them be," she scolded mockingly. "It's not their fault that they are stupid loners."

"Get out of the way, Birdflight," Jasmine hissed as she shouldered past the tortoiseshell, "or you might just find some Shadows sneaking into your dreams tonight." Birdflight flinched at the reference to the infected cats, cats that had been dragged into the shadows and possessed. Ever since the first attack there had been a patch of land just outside the SunClan border that had gradually grown darker as more Shadows had poured into it. Now it was as black as the moon.

A few cats raised their heads to stare at Arrow and Jasmine as they entered camp but none really payed much attention. Their own lives were too important. "You two have been gone for a while."

Jasmine flinched at the sound of the voice before she twisted her head to glare at the pretty white she-cat. "What do you want, Cloudsong?"

"Oh nothing," Cloudsong purred, batting her green eyes. "Just wanted to know why you two were gone for so long. You couldn't have been hunting because you have no prey, unless you didn't catch any."

"Leave us alone," Arrow hissed and began to make his way over to the fresh kill pile. Before he could reach it there was a loud shriek that split the calm evening in two. Four cats burst into the camp, a fifth dangling from the jaws of the deputy. His white muzzle was tinged red with blood. Cats jumped to their paws and hurried over to the five cats, wanting to know what had happened.

Cloudsong dashed over to the deputy with a screech, "What happened to Lionfang!?"

"Redspeck," Heronstar's voice served to calm the Clan a little but not much, "explain what happened."

The deputy placed Lionfang's still body on the ground before he answered. "We were patrolling the east border when Lionfang was jumped by an infected. He was already bitten multiple times before we managed to rip the infected off of him and kill it. I'm sorry, Cloudsong."

Heronstar's ears flattened, "Dustcloud! Check Lionfang for bite marks!"

The medicine cat came scurrying out of his den, apprentice trailing after him with a mouthful of herbs. He nosed Lionfang all over, searching the yellow tom's body for the marks that would condemn him. When he sighed sadly the Clan knew that Lionfang was infected. "He is infected but his heart is no longer beating."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cloudsong snapped as she cradled Lionfang's head in her paws.

"He's dead," Jasmine replied bluntly, earning herself a few angry glances from other cats.

Dustcloud nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry Cloudsong but your mate is dead."

The white she-cat let out an anguished cry and buried her muzzle in Lionfang's fur, sobbing loudly. Cats came over in turns to whisper their goodbyes to the strong warrior who had fallen prey to the Shadows. Arrow and Jasmine didn't bother trying. They knew Cloudsong would chase them off with tooth and claw. She'd always been very protective of her mate around other she-cats.

Heronstar remained standing outside her den, watching her Clan with gentle eyes. "We shall bury him soon, just in case he is alive and tries to attack an-" She was interrupted by a loud, demonic screech that came from Lionfang's body. His eyelids snapped open to reveal pure black eyes, the only sign of an infected cat. He leapt to his paws, knocking Cloudsong away from him and buried his fangs into the white she-cat's neck. She shrieked in pain as her body was flooded with the toxins that would eventually turn her into an infected, a Shadow.

The Clan panicked and made stupid mistakes. Apprentices fell over each other, allowing Lionfang to tear into them. Queens herded their kits into a single den, trapping them in one place. Lionfang bit them next. Only a few warriors understood what was happening and escaped, amongst them Arrow and Jasmine, as well as Heronstar and Redspeck. They watched from atop a hill that overlooked the camp as Shadows snapped at each other and ravaged the cats that had died. They watched as Cloudsong pounced on top of Dustcloud and ripped into him, infecting him and then killing him in her hunger for blood.

"We must move to a safer place," Heronstar murmured to the few survivors. "LightClan must be rebuilt to fight off the Shadows before they take over our World. If they aren't stopped then they might find their way into the other Worlds and then all will be lost."

The broken Clan left the hill to follow their leader into the darkening forest, save for two cats. Arrow and Jasmine remained standing on top of the hill, watching their old Clan tear each other apart. "We can't go with them," he murmured, licking Jasmine's head.

She nodded stiffly and looked down at her growing belly, "I know. We'll be fine on our own."

**-000-**

At first we survived on pure instinct and luck as we made our way further away from our old camp and the infected part of the forest. We were surprised to find that the forest we had lived in seemed to go on forever, never ending or changing. We never stayed in the same place twice, never slept for all night, not until we were certain that we were far enough away from the infected. Even then we rarely stayed in one place for long. That was until Jasmine had our kits, four perfectly innocent kits. Then we had to find somewhere safe to raise them.

It was then that we decided on creating rules for surviving our World now that it was overrun with infected.

Never go off alone

Hide during the night

Always be on your guard

Check the eyes of strange cats before going anywhere near them

Never stay in one place for longer than three moons

Avoid large groups of cats; they will always fall no matter how strong they look

Choose your mates, friends and companions wisely; they might have to choose between your life and theirs one day

Never sleep out in the open

Stay away from Shadow territories

Always stay in the light

We never heard from Heronstar or any of our old Clan mates again.


	15. Illumai

**AN: Another challenge for ImagineClan. **

* * *

**_Illumai_**

_"Silly little warrior," the voice was hard, icy and filled with a mocking tone. It sent shivers down the spine of the blue-gray she-cat. To instil fear into the she-cat was no easy feat. "Do you really think that you can turn me down and live to tell your grandkit's the story? But three days still remain before the silver moon wanes and I lose connection with your world for another century. Those three days area gift to you as well as a reminder of my proposal, use those days well. I assume your answer is still the same?" _

_The she-cat twisted her head to face the pair of icy blue eyes that swirled and turned in the misty air. Her heart skipped a little beat, his eyes were enchanting. Watching them calmed her, soothed her, took away the worries of her daily life as a mother, a mate and the cat everyone turned to with their problems. Soft murmurs entered her mind and lulled her into a sleepy state of mind. As she drifted a shape took form before her closed eyes, frolicking over her eyelids. It was a strong looking shape, she could tell by the way muscles rippled under its fur, long fur danced slightly in a breeze but the fur had no colour. The shape drew closer, murmuring words that grew louder and easier to hear. _

_Then the she-cat snapped out of her daze with a snarl. "Stay out of my head, stay out of my life and yes my answer is still no! I have a mate and a family, why would you think I would even consider leaving them to join some mystical being in a different dimension? Now return me to my body so I can go about my daily life." _

_"Your daily life of being used because you've lived a long life? Face it, Stormfrost, you're getting old and frail. The Clan's starting to notice how you lag behind during patrols, how you bring back less prey each time, they're noticing and they are beginning to whisper behind your back, wondering when you will give up your warrior name and retire to the…elders den was it? You could be young again if you came away with me, have a longer life and maybe even earn immortality." The words were so true that they stung. _

_Stormfrost hung her head as the world began to fade out from under her paws, shifting back to the black abyss of nothing. Only the eyes of the tom from another dimension that had fallen for her remained, dancing in the white mist that hugged him and kept his body hidden. Oh how Stormfrost longed to see what he really looked like instead of only having his enchanting eyes to stare at. "I will never come with you not matter how much you play on my emotions and fears. Please leave me alone, Illumai. I don't want anything else to do with you." _

_A low growl ripped through the silence, terrifying Stormfrost. She had yet to see her admirer angry and she had a hunch it wasn't pretty. "Then you have doomed you and your family. In the coming day you will be faced with a decision between love and loyalty, your family and your Clan. This decision will be my punishment for you declining my proposal to be my queen. Take care, Stormfrost. All you need to do is say my name and I will return." _

_Then the eyes and mist vanished, plunging Stormfrost into thick darkness that clawed at her fur. "Mother? Moth-"_

"Wake up!" The same voice carried through to her living world as Stormfrost's amber eyes shot open to see her youngest kit pawing at her with his soft paws. She smiled warmly up at him and he returned the smile with his own. "Are you getting up now, Mother? Father says if you don't get up soon he'll come in here and drag you out by your tail!"

Stormfrost rose to her paws and licked her son's ear. "Well you better tell your Father to watch his tail seeing as he sleeps in more than I do! You shouldn't be in the warriors den, Forestpaw. The other warriors don't want to be woken up by an energetic apprentice. Out, out, out," she shooed the apprentice, heart squeezing a little as his gray striped tail vanished out of the den. Illumai's threat still hung in her ears as she pushed through the bramble den.

Her eyes adjusted to the brightness of early morning sunshine to see her mate wrestling with two of their kits, Forestpaw and Eagleflight. It amused her to watch three generations tussle with each other whilst exchanging light insults. Most of the Clan were watching the family whilst they ate prey, laughing alongside the family. It was a common occurrence to see Stormfrost and Hawkstripe's family playing around with each other every morning.

"Morning, Stormfrost," a weathered voice purred. Stormfrost turned to see a frail looking white she-cat sitting comfortably just outside the elders den.

"You're up early today, Ivyfrost. Enjoying the last warm mornings before leaf fall strikes?" Stormfrost inquired as she met Ivyfrost's warm green gaze.

The elder – after pausing to cough – replied, "My old body's telling me that I mightn't see the start of leaf fall." She waved off Stormfrost's worried comment, "We all knew it would happen eventually. I'm just a little sad I won't be having you as a den mate before I join Dustfang in StarClan."

Stormfrost tensed up a little. _Does the entire Clan really expect me to become an elder soon? My kits only just became apprentices! I'm not that old am I? _"I'm not that old," she snapped a little harder than she intended to. "Sorry for snapping. I'm just getting a little tired of cats telling me I need to give up my warrior name. I don't feel old, Ivyfrost."

Ivyfrost waved her tail in a dismissive gesture. "Pardon my asking an old friend when she will stop acting younger than she is. I can see you aren't in the mood." Then the elder rose stiffly to her paws and stalked back into the den, tail lashing as she went.

Stormfrost winced, ashamed that she had snapped at her old friend. With a sigh she trudged over to where her family were still wrestling. She watched them, a small smile creeping across her muzzle. How could Ivyfrost ask her to give all this up? How could the elder ask her to stop waking up every morning next to her mate? Why would anyone want to stop hunting with their kits just because they're getting a little old?

The ground vibrated beneath her paws as Eagleflight came crashing down in front of her, dark amber eyes wide with shock. "Surprised that your youngest brother can beat you?" Stormfrost purred as she helped her son to his paws.

He looked a little sheepish as he flattened the ruffled fur on his stomach, "Forestpaw is certainly a good fighter for someone so small. He must take after you."

Stormfrost rolled her eyes and pushed Eagleflight over, laughing as the brown tom tumbled over. A pang of hurt attacked her heart. He looked so much like his father, the one that had come before Hawkstripe. Soft memories of Cougarfang replaced the dirt floor with a brilliant moving picture. But then a cat landed in the brilliant picture and it was gone, whisking away Cougarfang with the sudden dust cloud that had been stirred up.

Green eyes met hers and Stormfrost stifled an amused purr. "Don't you look like a strong warrior lying upside down on the ground?"

Hawkstripe grinned, batting Stormfrost's ears with his paws, "Only the best warriors know that having fun is just as important as fighting and hunting. You're probably just too old and senile to remember that!" The light brown tabby winked, shot to his paws and dashed away, fleeing the claws of his angry mate.

"Get back here you coward!" Stormfrost shouted as she trotted after Hawkstripe. "I'll show you just how old and senile I am by stuffing your tail down your throat!"

Laughter erupted from the cats that were in the camp as two senior warriors chased each other around the camp, throwing up clouds of dust from under their paws. Even the leader, Icestar, with her icy personality that suited her name was chuckling quietly to herself. Stormfrost's family were able to cheer up any gloomy situation with a little wager or game.

The Clan was too busy watching the two cats chase each other that they failed to notice the red eyes that had appeared, watching them through the thorn barrier that surrounded the camp. Growling – almost as loud as thunder – even failed to capture the Clan's attention. _"Kill as many as you want, just leave the blue-gray she-cat. She is not to be harmed. Make sure you carry out the plan I gave you earlier. The deputy and the small gray-striped runt will be the ones we will target mainly. Have fun." _

A roar shattered the happy mood as huge black cats with eyes like blood tore through the thorn barrier and pounced on the unsuspecting cats. Laughter turned to shrieks as fangs clashed with claws and war erupted.

Stormfrost found herself pinned to the ground by three of the strange cats, their claws biting into her flesh. Their ears were pinned against their skulls, red eyes blazing with blood lust. It was then that Stormfrost realised that these cats were not normal cats. Their bodies were too muscled, eyes too red. A shape moved in the corner of her vision, catching her eye through the turmoil of battle. It was a huge cat; fur a silvery blue colour that seemed to shine in the rising sun. But it was the cat's eyes that set Stormfrost's blood boiling. "Ilumai," she spat knowing that the tom could hear her.

Illumai's muzzle curved upwards into a sad looking smile and his soft voice appeared in her mind, "_I warned you but you still did not listen. My love, your punishment is about to be served." _

Two screeches, one of anger and the other of pain, clashed in the air and the crowd of fighting cats parted to reveal two very bloody scenes. One Stormfrost's left was the deputy, Gorselight, being attacked by five of the black cats; blood gushing from the many wounds over is body. She could tell that he was weakening with every blow that he took. But on her right was Forestpaw, fighting hard against a group of enemies but it was easy to see that the small apprentice wouldn't last much longer.

"This is my decision? I have to choose who to save?" Stormfrost cried. "How can you ask someone to choose between two lives? You aren't the cat I thought you were, Illumai!"

A dark chuckle rumbled in Stormfrost's mind, "_I'd make your decision quickly before they both perish under the claws of my army." _Then he vanished leaving Stormfrost to make her decision.

It was so easy to make. The Clan could appoint another deputy. Gorselight would be missed but the Clan would go on. However, Stormfrost wouldn't be able to replace her son. So she made her decision and went to aid her son, pulling the cats off of him with a feral snarl. As her teeth met the scruff of her son there was an ear piercing screech that signalled the death of Gorselight.

* * *

**AN: I didn't really like how this turned out but I finished it. **


	16. Little Fish

_Little Fish_

Bubbles of trapped air rise around me, flooding from my mouth into the suffocating, freezing water that surrounds my aching body. Everything is so cold, so heavy as I sink further into the black depths beneath me. Icy claws rake through my soaked fur and I open my eyes; hoping, _praying_ that someone will dive into the icy depths of the rushing river and pull me to safety before my last bubble of air drifts from my throat. But part of me knows that no one will come because no one knows where I am. No one knows where I went. No one will know where I died and no one will find my body because no one will think to look at the bottom of the river where Death himself awaits me.

_"Oh, Death," _I cry in my mind. _"Allow me one last chance at life, I promise I won't sneak off again and I promise I'll be a good apprentice. I'll listen to my mentor and do what he says; I'll train long into the night and wake up early every morning. Maybe I'll even have a few friends but I promise you that I'll put becoming a warrior before everything else. Please, just one last chance!" _

But no reply came from the darkness beneath me and all that happened was a few more bubbles of precious air escaped my lungs. And then – with a flash of silver – a small fish flitted by, little tail pushing water passed me as it shot past. My heart skipped a little beat as my mind churned. Was StarClan – or Death – sending me hope in the form of a fish that has fed my Clan for seasons? Were they telling me that I'd live to tell my family how I'd prayed to a god other than StarClan? Would they be mad if I stumbled into camp half drowned and blabbing on about how a little fish – that probably tasted better than it looked – had given me so much hope and then dragged it away with one flick of its tail? Of course they would. Kits aren't supposed to leave camp, let alone go swimming.

I never understood why kits weren't allowed to leave camp. The other kits used to complain about not being able to leave camp, thinking that the Clan thought they were too weak or stupid to go beyond the camp and hunt for the Clan. But now I suppose I see why kits aren't allowed to leave camp. We're too stupid to see danger even when it stares at us straight in the face. Too small to escape the clutches of other animals. Too weak to swim to the surface once the cold has sunk its claws into our pelts. Kits die when they leave camp and I'm just going to be another one of those stupid kits that left camp, fell into the river and drowned.

As darkness began to encroach on my vision, tearing away at the watery world I could see, I began to notice just how still, pristine and perfect everything looked washed in pale water. The last thought that crossed my mind before everything went dark was how beautiful the world looked underwater with rays of fragile light shattering the surface that dangled just within reach of my heavy paws.

* * *

_~Death is no more than passing from one room into another. But there's a difference for me, you know. Because in that other room I shall be able to see _–Hellen Keller

* * *

Darkness was replaced by light. Water replaced by grass. Heaviness replaced by weightlessness. Worry replaced by contentment. Death replaced by life.

I did not understand where I was entirely. When my eyes had closed deep under the bubbling river I had been dying. Then my eyes had opened again and soft grass was rubbing against my dry fur. It didn't seem right – or fair – to be teased with life so soon after death.

Birdsong sounded in the green trees around me whilst the scents of prey ran riot across my nose. Vibrantly coloured flowers blossomed all around me, butterflies bobbing from flower to flower. Every now and again I would swear I could see a pelt flitting through the trees or a tail whisking into the shadows. But not once did I see a face or hear the caressing voice of a motherly cat calling me to safety, calling me to where I would be welcome and loved. My heart ached for the family I had left behind. A small thought crossed my mind at that moment. If I was dead did that mean I was in StarClan?

My eyes were drawn to the baby blue sky above me that was streaked with puffy white clouds that brought the promise of rain with them. It was not night-time but I could clearly see stars glittering in the sky beyond the clouds, fading in and out like little hearts beating above me.

Everything seemed so perfect and fragile but none of it felt like home. All I wanted was to have my mother smooth down my wet fur and tell me how scared she had been, how angry she was, how worried she had been, how much she loved me, how much she didn't want to lose me. But then I realised that I wouldn't get to hear her say that for a long time, until she too came to join me in StarClan.

A small part of me wanted her to join me so that we could be together again but then another part of me said that wanting that as selfish. No cat should want another cat to die just so that they could be together. Mother would have told me off for thinking something like that but she wasn't there to tell me off. I was dead and she was alive.

No mother should ever have to bury her kit before their life had really begun.

As I stared up into the blue abyss that was the sky above me I couldn't help but wonder if the Clan would mourn me when they finally realised that their little Perchkit was never going to come home.

* * *

_~It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew _– Henry Rollins

* * *

**AN: Challenge for BunnyClan. It was supposed to be about Mistyfoot's kit, Perchkit, that drowned sometime during the books. **


	17. Memory Ripples

_~ He might be your Romeo, but what if you're not his Juliet? ~_

* * *

_Memory Ripples_

High above the green world of rolling hills, rushing rivers, broad forests and shining lakes, perched precariously in the unfolding arms of night and wedged into the side of a mountain covered with a soft blanket of snow for most of the year is a Clan; cut off from the world beneath them by towering cliffs and roaring waterfalls. They are a strong Clan, proud of their independent nature and closeness to StarClan. But there are always faults within the strongest of Clans, always little secrets that would surely crumble even the strongest of Clans, destroying them from the inside out.

And it was a small little secret paired with a deadly spirit that brought the strong Clan of MountainClan to its knees, begging to be pulled from the black abyss of destruction waiting to swallow them whole.

* * *

_"From the dying breaths of our kindred spirits in the world beneath us, we will succeed. From the depths of the darkness we ran from, we will rise. From the bloodied paws of those who wronged us, we will survive. From the flames that were cursed upon us because we fled, we will be strong. They may never see us again and we may never leave the safety of our mountain but if the day ever comes when the Clans of old see us again, they will shiver with fear at the strength MountainClan possesses, because together we are strong, divided we fall." _–Fogstar, first leader of MountainClan.

* * *

"There were always cats that wondered aloud whether MountainClan would be able to survive in the desolate landscape our ancestors stumbled across whilst running from the cruel jaws of nightmarish monsters, but they – in time – were proved wrong. And here we are today, a big Clan that has prospered in the snow and wild weather that constantly attacks our Clan." The voice of the speaker was monotone and filled with boredom as he rattled off the same speech he gave every new batch of kits that came pestering him for stories about MountainClan's past.

Back when the four Clans had lived together in mutual harmony, broken occasionally by violent border skirmishes, it had been the duty of the elders to remember the history of each Clan and pass on the vital lessons to younger generations through interesting stories. But when MountainClan ascended into the mountains there were no elders to tell the stories of history. Thus the duty of recalling the history and passing it on to the next generation had fallen to medicine cats and it had remained the duty of medicine cats ever since.

Hawkstripe hated it. He hated having to deal with stupid kits that had an attention span of a few heartbeats. And when they _weren't _pestering him for stories – which wasn't very often – they were sneaking into his herb store and ruining the herbs. Usually it didn't make him really angry but the particular incident that had occurred only two days before had made him so angry he had wanted to claw the kit. But then he had remembered his duty as a healer to the Clan. _A healer must never hurt those he heals, _such was the first lesson his mentor had taught him.

Now he was stuck trying to entertain – if that was the word you would use – six fidgeting kits with the story of Bloodfang's uprising, but none of them were really listening. "Hawkstripe," a little fawn tabby she-kit suddenly spoke up, blue eyes wide with curiosity as she stared up at the bored medicine cat. "You didn't tell us _why _Bloodfang wanted to take over MountainClan, was she, like, not happy with Fogstar's rule or something?"

Hawkstripe gave a small smile. Little Fawnkit was the only kit he really liked at all. She was the only one that payed him any attention, spoke to him outside of lessons and even joined him in the medicine den wanting to know about the herbs he was using. He could tell that the little she-kit was a definite candidate for the position of MountainClan's future medicine cat. "Bloodfang didn't like the way Fogstar had just abandoned the other Clans. You see, what the rest of the Clan didn't know at the time, was that Bloodfang had a mate in one of the other Clans and when Fogstar decided that MountainClan needed to leave she had to choose between her Clan or her mate. The decision tore apart all that was left of her sanity and in the end it was her mate that left her, forcing her to go with MountainClan into the mountains. Bloodfang blamed Fogstar for the loss of her mate and wanted revenge, thus beginning her bloody path of murder, lies and tricks."

"Oh. She wasn't a very kind cat, was she?" Fawnkit giggled softly.

Her comment made Hawkstripe smile again as he began to usher the kits out of his den so that he could go out and collect herbs. As he gently nosed the kits out he answered Fawnkit, "I suppose you could say that. But would you have done the same if you were forced to choose between your love and your Clan?"

"Love is icky!" one of the toms squealed as he darted out into the camp followed by a few more of the kits, all of them agreeing with him.

Fawnkit just tilted her head to one side and ignored them, still concentrating on Hawkstripe. "Love comes around all the time, if you lose one you'll be able to find another. But the Clan is like a big family and families are unique. If you lose your Clan then you've lost it forever." Then she turned and trotted off after her siblings, little tail twitching as she walked.

Hawkstripe stared after the little kit, stunned that someone so small and innocent could explain the difference between love and family so well. He was still thinking about Fawnkit's answer to his question as he exited the camp and began picking his way down to the small pocket of forest beneath the camp.

**-000-**

Icy wind lashed at Hawkstripe's pelt as he stood on the ledge that protruded from the side of the mountain and allowed him to look out over the world beneath him. Everything looked so small from where he stood, it gave him a sense of power to look down at the world from up high, almost like he was a god of sorts. But then he shook his head with a snort. He wasn't a god, merely a conveyor of messages sent down by StarClan as well as a healer for his Clan. He was so far from being a god that it wasn't funny.

Standing at the tip of the ledge with the wind howling mournfully around him also made him realise just how alone he really was. All he really wanted was someone to love, someone to be able to sleep beside at night and someone to be there for him when he needed a shoulder to cry on. Not a friend, someone more than that.

"But I'm a medicine cat," Hawkstripe growled through gritted teeth, "mates aren't allowed."

"That doesn't sound very fair." The voice that reached his ears was perfect and Hawkstripe could have sworn it came from the body of a StarClan cat. It was a melodic voice that seemed to rise and fall with the wind that whipped around them. But as he turned his head to stare over his shoulder he was surprised to see a living cat standing just out from the cover of the trees.

Her long fur was a gray colour, tinted with darker stripes that seemed to leer at him from her pelt. But it was her eyes that caught and held his gaze. They were an electric blue colour, so wild that they looked like someone had carved out a piece of sky right before a storm and gave them to the she-cat to wear. She was very pretty, _very _pretty. "Who are you?" Hawkstripe asked, amber eyes watching the stranger carefully.

"My name is Ripple, I'm just passing through the mountains. What about you, do you have a name?" she asked in her beautiful voice.

Hawkstripe twitched his tail as he walked closer to Ripple, leaving the wind to howl mournfully behind him. He was curious to know why a loner was just passing _through _the mountain when she could just have gone round them. "I'm Hawkstripe and you're standing in MountainClan territory. I'd advise you to leave quickly." Part of him didn't want Ripple to go. Part of him wanted her to stay in the mountain with him, not that he knew why.

He found himself drawn to her eyes, entrapped by their aliveness and the way they seemed to spark with energy. "MountainClan? I didn't realise that there were any cats living up here, I do apologise for intruding but would you mind if I hunt around here? I haven't eaten in a while and there hasn't been much prey to catch on the way up the mountain," Ripple admitted as she shuffled her paws sheepishly and batted her eyes.

"You can hunt here," Hawkstripe found himself saying quickly, "Nightstar wouldn't mind and besides, we have plenty of prey this season." _Why did you lie!? You know food is scarce and you know Nightstar would have your tail if he found out you'd let a loner hunt MountainClan prey! _He pushed the thoughts out of his head. Ripple needed to eat, it would be a crime if he didn't let her just take a mouse or two. Besides, it was his duty as a healer to help others. He was merely doing his job.

Ripple smiled brightly at him, a small purr rumbling in her throat as she spun on her heel and retreated into the forest, "Thanks, Hawkstripe! I'll be back soon, don't go anywhere, I want to know more about MountainClan!" Then she was gone, melting into the shadows of the pine forest that was perched precariously on the edge of the mountain.

Hawkstripe watched her go with an uneasy feeling. He shouldn't have been so quick to give in to the desires of a pretty she-cat. _But she's so pretty and you're so alone, _a small voice in the back of his head murmured tauntingly. He hissed quietly at it as he settled into a sitting position, tabby tail flicked over his white paws. _She needs help and I am doing my duty by helping her, besides, what's the harm in a little company? Can't a medicine cat just talk a she-cat without being accused of breaking the warrior code?_

There was a part of him that longed to break the warrior code, however, and that side was slowly beginning to win over, especially in the presence of such a pretty she-cat. Ripple had such a profound effect on him, almost like he was falling in love every time she walked by.

Hawkstripe went rigid. "No," he whispered to himself. "I can't, no one falls in love that quickly, it's impossible. I'm a medicine cat for StarClan's sake!"

"What's StarClan?" Her voice sent a shudder of longing rolling down Hawkstripe's spine and he raised his head to watch her trot gracefully through the snow towards him, three mice hanging from her jaw. "I can see what you mean about their being plenty of prey, these were easy to find!"

She sat down in front of him, dropping the mice on the ground. In one graceful movement she pushed one the mice over to him and pulled the other two closer to her. "I caught one for you to thank you for not killing me as soon as you saw me," Ripple smiled.

"Oh, thank you," Hawkstripe returned the smile and bent down to take a bite of the mouse. It was unusually plump mouse, enjoying the pleasant taste. It had been a while since he'd tasted such a fresh mouse. They ate in silence, the two cats, happy enough to just listen to the sounds of the mountain around them.

That was until Ripple finished her mice and shuffled closer to Hawkstripe, pressing her body against his. "It's cold," she complained. "Don't you ever see grass up here? All I can see is snow?"

Hawkstripe gave a small smile down at her, a little surprised at her body being pressed up against his, "We're too high up the mountain for there not to be snow. Grass only grows lower down. It's always snowing up here." Ripple nodded absentmindedly.

"You never told me about MountainClan," she said after a moment of silence.

"It's a long story," Hawkstripe warned.

"I have nothing but time."

The medicine cat sighed and rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me I didn't warn you!" And then he launched into the tale of MountainClan and its beginnings. Ripple watched him silently as he weaved the threads of the story together in a way that she couldn't help but imagine the cats he spoke of and the places he described. The battles he told were magnificent and the deaths were sad, each birth of a kit was happy and each passing of a soul was sad. Hawkstripe knew how to tell a good story and when he was done Ripple could only smile and purr at how proud the tom was of his Clan.

"Sounds like ShadowClan have become a formidable Clan, but you don't seem happy?"

"MountainClan," Hawkstripe corrected before a small, sad smile pulled at the corners of his muzzle. "Being a medicine cat is rewarding at times, being able to heal cats and bring them back from the verge of death but it's a hard life. We have strict rules that mustn't be broken or we face punishment. It's those rules that make us so lonely."

Ripple flattened her ears slightly and rubbed her muzzle along Hawkstripe's chasing a shock purr from him, "You don't have to be lonely."

He shook his head. "I swore an oath to my Clan and to StarClan when I became a medicine cat, I can't just turn my back on all that. Besides, my Clan needs me; there isn't another medicine cat apart from me."

"You should try putting yourself above others," Ripple offered as she nuzzled Hawkstripe. "I've been watching you for a while now and I can see how unhappy you are. Maybe it's time to let MountainClan fend for itself."

Hawkstripe jerked his head back and stared down into Ripple's mesmerising eyes, "Just how long have you been watching me!?"

She laughed a soft, tinkling sound. "A few days. I've seen the way that little fawn tabby kit follows you around like a shadow. She either likes you or likes _what _you do. Maybe she could become your apprentice and then you could leave the Clan and find someone to love?"

"Maybe," Hawkstripe murmured and licked Ripple's ear gently, "I don't think I'd have to look very far, Ripple_fur_."

Ripple's soft purring came to a sudden stop as she coughed a few times and then stared up at him with wide eyes. "How'd you know it was me?"

"How could I ever forget the first cat I ever loved? I've been waiting for you to come back since you left all those moons ago, hoping that you'd come back and take me away with you so that we could be together without having to hide it from the Clan. I'm sick of hiding things, Ripple; I just want to be rid of all these secrets I've had to keep. Did you know Nightstar asked me to make sure no one found out about his fling with Icepetal as well as discard of his dead kits from his fling with Tigerfrost!?"

Ripple wrinkled her nose, "Nightstar hasn't changed much then. You should probably get back to your Clan before they start to wonder where you've gone. I'll be waiting for you to join me outside the boundaries of the Clan. Just follow Little Blue Stream until you come across a cave. I'll be there waiting. Don't take too long." She gave his muzzle one last lick before she rose to her paws and began to make her way through the snow.

"I love you," Hawkstripe murmured to the howling wind.

And then he was alone again.

* * *

**AN: Another BunnyClan challenge. I'll leave it up to you to decide what Hawkstripe decided to do. **


End file.
